Lasers, Chaos, Action!
by Overnight Sensation
Summary: Krang creates a new weapon of the week; Shredder is eager to turn it on those Heroes in a Half Shell. Based on the 1980s/90s cartoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Lasers, Chaos, Action!**

**Part I**

Our story begins at a location, deep below New York City, New York. A location so deep, in fact, that the beginning of our story takes place near the Earth's core. Unbeknownst to most, as the Earth's core is so hazardous that none dare to venture down so deep into the Earth's crust, there actually lay a structure, filled with inhabitants. This structure was large, round, metal structure, coloured mostly white. The spherical structure, if not already distinct for its unusual shape, was further distinguished by the large metallic eyeball that was housed on top of the structure. Treads were housed at the bottom of the structure, allowing it a method of transportation- or, at least they would, if they were not deeply encased in molten rock. Amazingly, despite being so close to the uninhabitable Earth's core, the large metallic structure stood on a ledge overlooking the molten pit, resistant to the effects the core's temperature's provided.

This structure was known as the Technodrome- the evil mobile fortress that belonged to the greatest pair of villains the Earth had ever known. These villains were known as Shredder- a megalomaniacal master of ninjutsu, and leader of a Japanese clan of ninjas known as the Foot Clan. His partner in crime was known as Krang- an evil, super villain from Dimension X, easily recognizable for his strange visage as a giant, tentacled brain that was made even more terrifying with a set of hateful lavender eyes and sharp teeth. At one point, this pair had their Technodrome run underneath New York City as they schemed to take over not only New York City, but the entire Earth itself so that all would bow before their combined might. However, every time Shredder and Krang were close to accomplishing their goal, they were defeated by their mortal enemies- the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Their latest huge defeat at the hands of the Turtles saw Shredder, Krang and their Technodrome banished to the Earth's core and while their juggernaut still had enough power to be inhabitable for them, the Technodrome was disabled just enough that it was thought that the Technodrome would never move again.

Still, while Shredder and Krang were literally down -in the Earth's core that is!-, they were far from being out...

In the main control room of the Technodrome, the deranged, but brilliant scientific brain that was Krang was currently tending to a strange looking device that he was in the process of building. Despite being nothing more than a talking, tentacled brain, a special android exo-suit that was built just for him allowed him to move freely and easily around, as well as life, carry and build his latest invention. As Krang sat in an open compartment in his android's stomach and controlled it to hammer in a large sheet of metal into his inventions frame, the brain-creature allowed himself an evil, demented cackle, which was extenuated by his high pitched tone of voice. As the hammer's strikes rung throughout the Technodrome's control room, and down the corridors of the fortress, Krang gave the sheet of metal one last, hard strike with the hammer before it was finally fixed in place. Lowering the hammer, Krang took a step back from his device, so that he could see the finished product and admire his handiwork.

His latest invention was a large, silver cannon. Housed on an equally large metal mount that contained a control panel to manipulate it, the cannon was so large that it actually took up a great deal of space in the control room, as it was so high that it nearly touched the ceiling of the spacious room! It had taken many days for Krang to turn the structure he had designed on his blueprints, into the finished article, but now as he stood and marveled at his latest invention, and wiped his android's hands clean of stains of oil with a rag, Krang knew the time and effort he had put in to making the device had been worth it.

Unfortunately for Krang though, he found that his peaceful time of admiration and exhibition of his latest device was cut short. Behind Krang, the door leading into the control slide open with an audible _swish _that came from the automatic door's mechanics. With a slight feeling of irritation, Krang turned to see his sometimes partner, sometimes rival, Shredder, walk into the room.

The evil Shredder, dressed as usual in his armour, that resembled that of a samurai's- be it, a samurai's armour that was armed with bladed gauntlets, and shoulder pads. With a regal, purple cape fluttering behind him as he walked, Shredder eyed Krang's new invention suspiciously from behind the concealment of the mask and helmet that he always wore on his head. Behind Shredder, were his two henchmen, known as Rocksteady and Bebop- a pair of muscular, but very dim-witted punks who had been mutated by Shredder himself into a walking, talking Rhinoceros and Warthog respectively, who, fortunately for Shredder and Krang's eyesight were fully clothed. As the trio approached Krang and his dangerous looking invention, Shredder finally spoke.

"Well Krang, considering the non-stop hammering, drilling and cackling have ceased, I assume you've finished your latest device. What is it? Aside from being something that takes up two thirds of the room!"

"Shredder, I am glad you asked." Krang gargled. "It's a device of my own design, and soon to be patented, once I can put in a call to the patent office! I call it a Temporal Replicator."

"And what exactly does a _Temporal Replicator_ do?" Shredder asked.

"I shall show you." Krang replied, before he turned to a corner of the control room. "Foot Solider- approach."

Shredder watched, as from the corner of the Technodrome's control room, came a slim figure with an athletic build. Dressed from head to toe in purple and black, including a purple balaclava, the Foot Soldier, which was actually a robot- a robot that comprised Shredder's robotic Foot Soldier army. Its yellow eyes glowed from beneath its purple balaclava as it looked towards the group and approached the large cannon. Krang directed the Foot Soldier to stand directly in front of the cannon, then he began to tend to the controls of the Temporal Replicator. A few button presses later, and the cannon of the Replicator twitched, then began to move as it was aimed at the Foot Soldier, who continued to stand motionless before the cannon.

Shredder was unamused.

"No, Krang, what are you doing?!" Shredder cried angrily over the android's shoulder. "Do you realize how depleted our Foot Clan is?! We don't have the materials to make any more!"

"Exactly." Krang replied nonchalantly.

"So stop!" Shredder demanded.

"Shredder, for once just shut your mouth and open your eyes so that you can watch!" Krang snapped.

Shredder silenced himself, but his broad upper body was still rigid from anger, with his fists balled tightly in reaction to the events unfolding before him. Glaring from the back of Krang, Shredder allowed his sight to travel to the Foot Soldier who continued to stand motionless before the cannon. With the final press of a button, Krang let out another small cackle as the Temporal Replicator began to hum with power. Then, without warning, a beam of bright, green light shot out from the barrel of the cannon. It was a colour so bright that it illuminated the Technodrome's control room in the same green light- something that Rocksteady and Bebop found to be a pretty sight. Shredder himself, however, didn't find the entire spectacle to be pretty. Instead, he placed a palm before his eyes and the bridge of his nose, which were the only parts of his face unshielded by his mask. From behind the cover of his hand, Shredder continued to listen to the hum of power coming from Krang's device, as well as the continuous annoying cackle from the evil brain, until finally, Shredder heard Krang pull a lever, and the hum of power finally died.

"Give it to me straight," Shredder began, still shielding his eyes. "How much of a mess have you made out of my Foot Solider?"

"Shredder," Krang replied. "Open your eyes."

Despite not wishing to see the assumed mess that would be before him, Shredder took his palm away from his face, revealing his face, which was still red with anger from Krang's actions. But, as he opened his eyes, Shredder looked over to where the Foot Soldier was standing; not to see a giant pile of nuts, bolts and electronics, however. Instead, what now stood before Shredder was not only the Foot Soldier, who was safe and intact, but _another _Foot Soldier standing right beside it! Shredder was astounded.

"Unbelievable!" Shredder cried, to which Krang could only cackle again.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Krang gargled with pride. "The Temporal Replicator is a cloning device- made specifically for mechanical objects. With our materials in short supply to create more Foot Soldiers, this device will ensure our ranks are kept fully stocked...so long as we have a Foot Soldier to replicate, that is. Given time, and adjustments, the Temporal Replicator could be used to make another Technodrome..."

"One that we could replicate on the Earth's surface!" Shredder announced, in realization.

"Precisely." Krang agreed. "For a dim wit, Shredder, you do catch on quite quickly sometimes."

"I'll let that one slide..." Shredder said. "But, this is simply brilliant, Krang!" Shredder then continued, as he looked in wonder at the large cannon.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way." Krang stated. "Now come, we must gather up the remaining Foot Soldiers. We should replicate them at once."

Together, Shredder and Krang began to walk away from the Temporal Replicator, towards the door to the control room. However, as they walked, Shredder realized that something was missing...a certain unpleasant odour that came crept up form behind him, which could only mean that Bebop and Rocksteady weren't following behind them. Looking over his shoulder, and stopping in mid walk near the door, Shredder looked to see the two mutants fiddling with the controls to the Technodrome's main computer. After a moment, the large screen of the main computer flashed into life as it displayed a movie.

"If you two idiots are going to stay here and watch tv, make sure you don't touch anything." Shredder informed the pair with an intense tone.

"Relax boss," Rocksteady announced, in a thick New York accent. "We ain't gonna touch nothin'."

"Shh!" Bebop then hissed as he elbowed his Rhinoceros partner in crime. "This is my favourite movie!"

Shredder could only shake his head at the infant like display before him.

"Imbeciles." Shredder muttered to Krang, before the pair left the control room.

With Shredder and Krang now gone, Bebop and Rocksteady settled down, sitting cross legged on the floor so they could watch the movie on a screen that was actually the size of a cinema screen. The movie in question was a horror movie- or, more precisely, a movie about Dr. Frankenstein. The pair watched the movie, enthralled, as the movie was building to the classic scene where Dr. Frankenstein would bring his monster to life. But, just as the movie inched ever closer to the climatic scene, the Channel 6 title card flashed onto the screen.

"_Dr. Frankenstein shall continue after a message from our sponsors."_

Bebop and Rocksteady groaned out of annoyance.

"Aw, I hate commercials!" Rocksteady cried. "I'm gonna see what else is on."

With that, Rocksteady stood up from the metal floor. He then walked over to the Technodrome's computer, and prepared to pres a series of buttons that would him to change the channel to another station. But, as his fingers went to press the final button to actually change the channel, Rocksteady was shocked to see and feel Bebop's hands wrap tightly around Rocksteady's wrist. Looking up from the keyboard, Rocksteady glared towards Bebop, whose own eyes were covered by his trademark purple framed shades. Rocksteady struggled, trying to wrest his wrist free from Bebop's grasp, but Bebop held his wrist tightly. Rocksteady then decided to use his free hand to change the channel, but before he could press the button, Bebop took one hand from Rocksteady's other wrist, then grasped his hand so now the pair were fully locked together.

"Hey! Whatcha doin', Bebop?!" Rocksteady demanded. "This ain't no fair!"

"Leave it alone!" Bebop cried. "It's my favourite movie. I wanna watch it!"

"But commercials are boring!" Rocksteady argued.

"Yeah, but it's my favourite movie." Bebop complained. "I don't wanna miss a second...Stop it!"

The pair continued to struggle with each other as Bebop tried desperately to keep Rocksteady's reach away from the Technodrome's computer. But as the pair, who were notoriously clumsy, continued to wrestle with one another, Rocksteady found his foot knocking into Bebop's right leg, which was outstretched to give himself enough of a stable base to pull Rocksteady away. As Rocksteady's foot knocked into Bebop's foot, the Rhinoceros tripped over Bebop's leg, and he began to fall to the ground. With his extremely heavy body dropping to the floor, Bebop found that he was helpless, as he too began to fall to the ground since he kept a tight grip of Rocksteady's wrists. Together, the pair landed on the floor and began to roll uncontrollably across the floor, thanks to their combined weight and momentum. Despite only having to let go of one another to stop their perilous tumble, the pair instead opted to continue to cling to each other while letting out pleas for help as they rolled along the floor, coming to a harsh stop only when the pair of them collided head first with Krang's Temporal Replicator with a heavy clang.

The pair lay beside the Temporal Replicator, stunned from their respective knocks to the head, even if some would argue there was nothing inside their skulls to stun. After a moment of groaning, the pair began to come around from their stunned stupor, as they heard a familiar hum of energy. Blinking, Rocksteady sat up first to see that the room was filled with the same green light from earlier as a beam of energy flew out of the barrel of the cannon, only to strike the very center of the Technodrome's computer screen. Thanks to their tussle and tumble into the Temporal Replicator, Bebop and Rocksteady had accidentally switched Krang's device on!

"Hey Bebop, look!" Rocksteady cried in alarm.

"Uh-oh." Bebop finally said, after he realized what was happening. "Krang's do-hickey's gonna blow up the T.V.!"

"We gotta stop it!" Rocksteady announced.

Feverishly, Rocksteady and Bebop rushed their feet and raced to the control panel to try and turn the Temporal Replicator off. But, unfortunately for them, their combined I.Q.s which matched that of a single six year old, couldn't figure out which button to press to switch off the machine. Instead, all they could do was watch helplessly as the Temporal Replicator continued to shoot the Technodrome's computer screen with the bright beam of light. But then, eventually, much to the relief of Bebop and Rocksteady, the Temporal Replicator had reached the end of its cycle, and the green laser that had continuously poured out of the cannon faded away, replacing the green hue of the room back to its regular state. The hum of the machine also faded away, and the two mutant punks looked towards the Technodrome's screen, relieved to see that Krang's invention hadn't destroyed what they saw as their beloved television.

"That was a close one!" Rocksteady said in relief.

"You're tellin' me." Bebop agreed. Then, he noticed something move. "Hey, what's that?"

Rocksteady followed Bebop's finger, which was pointing over towards the Technodrome's master computer. Indeed, as Rocksteady noticed, something was moving around near it, and closer look showed that it was a man of some kind. Curious as to if an intruder had somehow found their way into the Technodrome's control room, both Rocksteady and Bebop walked out from behind the cover of the large cannon to encounter the man. But, as the pair approached the Technodrome's computer where the figure was, they suddenly stopped. There was something not quite right about the figure, but at the same time, there was something strangely familiar about him. His skin was green in colour, with shaggy black hair sitting atop his head. He was dressed in a beat up suit, wore heavy, black boots and incredibly, the stranger had a pair of bolts sticking out of his neck, along with a surgical scar running all the way around his forehead. The figure opened his eyes, and as he saw Rocksteady and Bebop, he emitted a throaty growl, which caused the pair to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Hey," Rocksteady finally began. "It looks like that monster from da' movie. But it's outta the screen!"

"Oh wow." Bebop cried excitedly. "I didn't think Krang's do-hickey made 3-D movies!"

Amazed, and with child-like excitement, both Rocksteady and Bebop immediately dropped to the floor to watch what they thought was the rest of the movie. With amusement, they watched Frankenstein's monster as it began to awkwardly walk around before them, its arms extended out before its chest, almost as its arms guided the monster on its path. As it continued to walk, it suddenly noticed Rocksteady and Bebop sitting in front of it. Its expression suddenly changed; its thick, hairy brow furrowed, and a guttural roar emitted from its mouth as it bared yellow teeth and glared down at the two mutants. Bebop and Rocksteady continued to watch the monster, thoroughly amused at how life like it seemed. But then, as the monster reached down and gripped Bebop violently by the shoulder and pulled the mutant Warthog to his feet, Rocksteady had a sudden realization.

"Er, Bebop...I don't think this is a movie."

"Whadya mean?" Bebop asked, as he stood in the monster's grip. "It's Frankenstein's Monster, dung-brain."

Bebop looked from Rocksteady, back to Frankenstein's Monster who continued to keep a grip of him. The monster glared back at Bebop, and for every second the monster glared at Bebop and kept Bebop in his grip, the Warthog began to have a realization. He had seen a 3-D movie once before. He didn't pay to get in of course, instead he had sneaked in and stole somebody's 3-D glasses. But, as his mind was cast back to that experience, he remembered that 3-D movies, despite jumping out of the screen at you, didn't exactly smell unpleasant, like this movie seemed to. Also, he didn't remember a 3-D movie ever grabbing him and pulling him to his feet before, either- that was certainly a new one on him. The monster then let out another roar, and dropped Bebop back to the floor, where he landed in a heap beside Rocksteady; he certainly didn't remember a 3-D movie ever treating him so rough before!

It was then that Bebop came to a conclusion.

"Ulp," Bebop gulped. "I think you're right, Rocksteady..."

Together, both Bebop and Rocksteady looked up at Frankenstein's Monster, fear in their eyes. But, they were quickly roused to their feet as the monster let out another roar. Now on their feet, and filled with fear, Rocksteady and Bebop turned and began to run away from Frankenstein's Monster, who at just that moment made an unsuccessful attempt to grab them. Seeing the pair begin to run, the monster began to stumble quickly behind them, determined to catch them while in a fit of rage.

"Mommaaaa!" Bebop wailed, as they began to run in circles around what space there was in the Technodrome's control room.

It was then that the door to the control room opened once again. Shredder and Krang stepped through the open door, back into the control room. They had expected to return to see Bebop and Rocksteady sat in front of the Technodrome's large screen, much like they usually did when they had free reign of the control room. However, both Shredder and Krang's eyes bulged as they looked on to see the comical, if somewhat embarrassing sight of their two heavily muscled henchmen running around in circles, in an attempt to get away from a creature that looked even stranger than Krang himself.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Shredder cried.

"Boss, help us!" Rocksteady pleaded, as the monster continued to stumble behind the pair.

"Yeah," Bebop seconded. "Frankenstein's Monster jumped outta the T.V.!"

"Shredder, stop that thing!" Krang barked. "It might harm the Temporal Replicator!"

Shredder shook his head, and let out a groan at Krang's order. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened while he and Krang had been away, but it looked like a comical farce at best- a farce Shredder didn't particularly want to soil his hands and get involved with. Still, Krang was right; Frankenstein's Monster may very well end up damaging Krang's latest device, and Shredder couldn't afford for that to happen- especially after Krang had used up almost the last of their materials to build it!

So, with that in mind to motivate him, Shredder leaped into action- literally, as he sprung off his position beside Krang, seemingly flying across the room until he landed in the center of the circle Bebop, Rocksteady and Frankenstein's Monster were stumbling around in their cartoonish chase. Watching the trio, Shredder waited for an opportunity to act, and, as Bebop and Rocksteady rushed past him, creating a gap between them and the monster, Shredder made a side step, so that he now stood in the monster's path. With his fists pressed on hips, Shredder stood tall, his chest out, and his shoulders wide; he wasn't going to allow the monster to either intimidate him, or get past him. The monster stopped as it lumbered up towards Shredder, and even though the monster was somewhat taller than Shredder, the ninja's power stance forced the monster to stop out of confusion. It wasn't used to somebody simply standing before it, especially the way Shredder was doing, with such a dominant stance.

"Enough!" Shredder yelled to the monster.

Shredder expected his commanding, bass heavy voice to be enough to send Frankenstein's Monster to recoil in submission. But, only Shredder, a man as arrogant and misguided as he, would feel that would be enough to force the monster to stand down. Ultimately, though, it wasn't, for the monster responded, but with another loud growl, the monster reached out with its right hand, and gripped Shredder by his large left arm. Shredder looked on in surprise at what the monster was doing, and he couldn't help but let out a yelp of alarm as he felt a great pressure on his bicep, as well as a great force which forced him down to the floor as Frankenstein's Monster yanked Shredder to the floor with a simple tug of Shredder's own arm. With Shredder on the floor, the monster turned its attention back to Bebop and Rocksteady. Seeing them cowering in a corner, the monster let out another growl before it once again began to stumble towards the two punks who began to run away once more. The chase was renewed.

"Oh, nice work, Shredder(!)" Krang announced sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I always wanted to have my very own cartoon show."

"Shut up!" Shredder snapped. "I'll handle it."

Shredder was annoyed before, but now, he was angry. Angry at the monster for felling him with such an embarrassing move, and he was angry at Krang for the sarcastic quip which he hurled at Shredder. Eager to defeat the monster to redeem himself in the eyes of those around him, Shredder did what he always would when faced with a potentially formidable threat- use a highly dangerous weapon. Slipping his hand under his cape, Shredder gripped an object tightly in his hand, then pulled his hand from under the cover of his cape, to reveal one of Krang's standard laser blasters. Reaching around with his arm, Shredder trained the laser blaster at Frankenstein's Monster, who continued to stumble around in circles after Rocksteady and Bebop. After a moment, Shredder found his chance; he pressed his finger against the trigger, which after a click, let out a high pitched sound as a bolt of red energy was hurled from the blaster. The beam flew through the air, where it collided with the monster's neck. The monster's neck and head were then encased in a red electrical glow, and the monster emitted another guttural roar- this one louder than before as the monster actually felt the pain of the many mega-volts of power coursing through its body. Before long, though, the monster's cry was silenced. The monster's eyes then closed, and Frankenstein's Monster fell on its back onto the floor, with its outstretched arms the last thing to drop, which they did from being outstretched in front of itself, where they instead now lay either side of its body. It was then, with the chaos over, that Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady all gathered around Frankenstein's Monster, with the former two inquisitive over what had occured.

"Alright. What happened?" Krang asked in a high pitch, as he feared the worst.

Rocksteady and Bebop looked at each other. Despite their rough, mean appearances, both very much had the hearts and minds of children at times, especially when Shredder and Krang found them knee deep in mischief. Looking as if they were going to cry, both looked from each other and back to their superiors, deciding that there was nothing for it but to tell the truth.

"Um...we kind of tripped over and fell into Krang's thingy." Rocksteady sheepishly announced.

"Yeah." Bebop agreed. "It shot the T.V., then the next thing we knew, the monster appeared!"

Krang said nothing. Instead, he rushed over to the replicator, eager to see if it was still safe and intact, despite the mutants' idiocy. Shredder however, was far more aggressive in his reaction. Standing before both of his mutants, Shredder reached out towards them both, and sharply snatched one each of their ear's, before he gave their ears a hard yank, pulling both Bebop and Rocksteady towards him.

"Ohhh..." Shredder growled. "You knuckle-brained idiots! How many times have I told you about rough-housing in here?!"

"Hold on, Shredder." Krang then said, taking the group's attention. "The Temporal Replicator appears undamaged. In fact, it's perfectly fine. It looks as if Bebop and Rocksteady just switched it on."

"Then how did this happen?" Shredder asked, referring to the monster, which he looked down at.

Krang was silent for a few moments. With a tentacle underneath his chin in thought, Krang simply sat inside the stomach of his android, which too, cupped its own chin in thought to replicate what Krang was doing. Before long though, Krang came up with a theory.

"It appears that television signals have an odd effect when exposed to the Temporal Replicator." Krang explained. "Instead of simply making another television, it must have made a copy of the signal at the exact moment the Replicator's beam hit the screen, and brought it out into real life. Frankenstein's Monster here was obviously what was on the screen when the device was activated."

Shredder had now become interested in what Krang was saying. He disregarded the destructive behaviour of Bebop and Rocksteady, and instead, he roughly shoved the pair to the floor before he began to walk towards Krang, and the Temporal Replicator with a new found interest.

"So, you're telling me that we can take anything out of the television we want?" Shredder asked.

"Precisely." Krang answered, as he looked over to see the credits of the movie rolling on the Technodrome's screen. "We can extract anything out of the world of television and unleash it here on Earth. What we have here is a highly dangerous new weapon, Shredder."

"...One that we could turn on the Turtles!" Shredder finally announced, as the realization hit him.

"Hm. Yes, them as well." Krang muttered, somewhat disappointed in his partner's narrow minded thinking.

"Oh, this is perfect." Shredder announced excitedly. "I could turn any modern day horror on the Turtles, and best of all, it could be an endless army! To think, I could send copious copies of Frankenstein, Bigfoot, or even The Creature from The Black Lagoon on them!"

"Yeees, Shredder." Krang began sarcastically, with a raised eyebrow. "You could even send Mickey Mouse after them(!)"

"I could send the Horrific Slime to attack them." Shredder replied, before he pointed towards Krang. "But, all I would have to do is throw you at them. Now tell me, how can we make this machine mobile? I am eager to begin unleashing terror on the Turtles immediately!"

"Since you're so eager, Shredder, I suppose I shall oblige you." Krang announced. "Hand me your blaster."

Eager to put his plan into motion, Shredder quickly handed Krang the laser blaster he had used to disable Frankenstein's Monster. Krang's android cupped the laser blaster in its red gloved hands before it attached it on its waist, which was lined with a bright red speedo (don't ask...). Krang turned his body's attention back to the Temporal Replicator, then took a screwdriver which had been resting on the control panel, as Krang had yet to remove his tools since finishing the construction of it. Taking the screwdriver, Krang unfastened four screws that kept a single sheet of metal attached to cannon, near the back of it. With the screws dropping to the floor, Krang placed his screwdriver down, grabbed the sheet of metal, then placed it carefully to the floor. Shredder watched on from behind Krang, to see the exposed inner workings of the replicator. Inside the replicator, among a seemingly endless and confusing network of wires, there lay what looked to be a glowing stone, housed in a circuit board, in the center of the machine's inner workings. Krang gripped the circuit board carefully, then pulled the attached cables from it, one by one. Then, once the circuit board was free of its bonds, Krang lifted the circuit board out of the machine, and turned to show it to Shredder.

"This single circuit board is what gives the Temporal Replicator its power." Krang explained. "The stone in the center is a rare element from Dimension X. One I was sure to keep with me before I was banished to Earth."

"My, Krang," Shredder muttered, "such a small device for such a big gun."

"Yes." Krang answered. "Much like how there's such a small brain in there for that big body of yours, Shredder."

Saying nothing more, Krang placed the circuit board on the control panel of the replicator, then he turned his attention back to Shredder's blaster. Quickly, he manipulated his android, so that the android took the blaster apart, to expose its inner workings, much like he had for the replicator. After a short spell of rewiring, Krang took the circuit board, and slotted it into the laser blaster. Krang continued to work for another few minutes, then after placing the laser blaster back together again, his android held the laser blaster up proudly into the air, while Krang himself beamed with pride from inside the android's stomach at his own handiwork.

"It's done." Krang announced. "What was once a simple laser blaster, is now a portable Temporal Replicator, Shredder.

"Excellent." Shredder replied, his eyes now fixated on the new, dangerous weapon. "Give it to me."

Shredder reached out eagerly with his hands, much like a child might to a lollipop that was being held before them. However, seeing Shredder's hands reaching for the blaster, Krang pulled the blaster away from his reach. Krang looked at Shredder's face, seeing his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose twist into what must have been a look of anger underneath his metal mask. Seeing this, Krang sneered back at Shredder before he spoke.

"Not so fast." Krang said. "If you use this, then you had better be using for a far greater goal than hunting for those Turtles you _love _so much. You need to turn this on the world above- to weaken the humans down, so that we may rise up later and take the world when the Earthlings are on their knees."

"It will be done." Shredder nodded. "But, if the Turtles should interfere...Well, I will need to stop them somehow."

"Your obsession with bringing vengeance upon them will be your undoing." Krang replied. "But, here you go. Just do what I have asked of you."

With that, Krang handed the laser blaster back to Shredder, who eagerly accepted it. Holding the blaster in both hands, Shredder looked to the weapon with great wonder- wonder at what he could turn it to, so that he could make the Turtles suffer as great of a end as they possibly could. With nothing more to say to Krang, Shredder looked to Bebop and Rocksteady, who had since been simply watching the events unfold in front of them in a stupor.

"Come on, you idiots." Shredder then announced to the pair. "We are to head to the surface immediately. There is no time to waste in bringing an end to the Turtles, and bringing the free world to its' knees!"

Shredder slipped the laser blaster securely back underneath his cape, before he strode off away from Krang, to the door of the control room. Rocksteady and Bebop, upon hearing their master's order, quickly rushed behind him, excited that they would be traveling from the confines of the Technodrome, back up to the bright lights and open air of New York City. The pair excitedly talked between themselves of where they would go while on the surface, and Krang listened to the pair with a grimace, until the door closed behind them. Now alone in the control room once more, Krang walked over to the Technodrome's computer, and pressed a button. Channel 6 switched over to Channel 9, and Krang immediately sat down in the chair that was before the Technodrome's computer.

"_We now return to Her Place in The Sun."_

"Oh Maria," Krang said to himself, as he gazed at the giant screen and wiped a tear from his eye. "When will you learn that Jefferson has only ever had his heart set on you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Meanwhile, as the Shredder plotting another nefarious scheme, and was making his way up to the surface, those up above ground were blissfully ignorant to his impending arrival.

It was a crisp evening up on the surface. The streets of New York City were, as usual, crowded to the brim with people- including four individuals who were bore a very distinct appearance. All four were of the same height, at a shade under five feet tall. Heavily muscled, despite their short statures, muscular green legs carried their broad frames through a dark alleyway. Each of them looked about their surroundings from behind dark eyes that were masked by bandanas, with the bandana of each of the four being a different colour- blue, purple, red and orange respectively. The crisp air, which bit slightly at their green skin, due to the fact that these four individuals actually failed to wear clothing! But, while for most people walking about the streets naked would be classed as indecent exposure, these four weren't people at all. Being shelled, lean, green, but far from mean (at least towards people who weren't named Shredder!), these four individuals were, of course our heroes in a half shell, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Usually, the Turtles were weary when wondering about out on the streets of New York. Naturally, for they were mutants, so were branded as freaks; after all, it was only human nature to fear what wasn't understood, and the four Turtles were extremely misunderstood by the public of New York City. However, this evening was a different occasion. The four Turtles, each of them with smiles on their faces, confidently strutted out of the darkness of the alleyway, out onto one of the main streets of Manhattan. They would usually disguise themselves when walking on the streets during their leisure time, to save themselves from any negative reactions to their appearance, but this night was the only night of the year when the foursome didn't need to worry about hiding in the shadows, or walk among the people of New York in a disguise.

It was October 31st. Tonight, it was Halloween night.

Together, the four Turtles -Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo- walked along the busy street of New York, with the public looking past them as if they were just regular people themselves, for on Halloween night, it was a tradition to dress up, to indulge in the heavily commercialized pagan event. The Turtles continued to walk, passing people who themselves donned strange guises of all kinds. There were Werewolves, zombies, and vampires all around them. Some also dressed as ghosts and ghouls, while other people were dressed as people or things that were less conventional for Halloween, such as super heroes, or as strangely as it may sounds, objects of food! As noted by Michelangelo excitedly, a gentlemen passed the four dressed as a large pepperoni pizza.

"That's nailed the prize for greatest costume in the world right there." Michelangelo said with a grin as he pointed at the pizza-man who walked down the street.

"You've got to love Halloween." Donatello mused aloud to his brothers. "It's the one day of the year when we can walk among the public without having to worry about our appearance. We can walk around without having to cover up!"

"Y'know, in your case, that might not be a good thing." said Raphael, in a playful jab towards Donatello's appearance.

"What are you talking about?" Donatello asked. "We look exactly alike, you know!"

"Not true." Raphael countered. "I'm a more handsome shade of green."

Despite the playful banter between the two, the Turtle at the head of the group, the level-headed Leonardo look over his shoulder towards Raphael and Donatello with a look of slight exasperation.

"Settle down, you guys." Leonardo said. "Remember what we're out here for. We're out here to accomplish a very important task."

"That's true," Donatello agreed with a nod. "We're under pressure for this one."

"For sure. We can't muck this one up." Michelangelo then said, as he held up an object in his hand. "There's only so much free candy in the city in one night!"

The object Michelangelo held in his hand was a Halloween themed carrier bag- specifically, Michelangelo's carrier bag was in the shape of a Jack-o'-Lantern. Each of the four Turtles had trick or treat bags, which they carried in hand. The Turtles had been looking forward to Halloween, as they could walk freely around New York, but a few days before Halloween, the Turtles received a call from their friend, April O'Neil, for a favour.

Her cousin, who was a nurse at a children's hospital in Queens, New York, was looking for a few volunteers to walk around on Halloween night to collect trick or treat candy for the very ill children who were unable to leave the hospital to do it themselves. As astounding as it may sound, the hospital hadn't fared too well in finding volunteers, and when April heard of the hospital's dilemma, she knew exactly who to call. Naturally, the four Turtles, who were well known for their good deeds, jumped at the opportunity to do a good thing for the patients of the children's hospital. Also being teenagers, it wasn't hard to twist their shells into wondering the streets of New York on Halloween night for candy!

So, armed with their trick or treat bags, and with their costumes that were not actually costumes at all, the four ninjas made their towards the first in a number of houses that lined the street they had just walked to.

"So like, how much candy do we have to collect, anyway?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well, considering there are several hundred children in the hospital..." Donatello began. "Then, when you factor in that each kid needs at least ten pieces of candy for it to be worth it..."

"What Donatello means to say is, a lot!" Raphael exclaimed, as he interrupted Donatello by resting his arm on top of Donatello's head. "So make sure you're convincing, okay?"

Together, the four Turtles, led by Leonardo, made their way to the first house. Walking up the stone steps to the first house, the Turtles all crowded around the front door to the house, which was a large, blue door, without windows, but with a heavy, bronze knocker attached to it. Leonardo wrapped his two green fingers and thumb around the knocker, then pulled it, surprised at how heavy it actually was. He slammed the knocker against the metal piece that was bolted to the door three times, which caused three, echoing knocks to ring out into the cold night air. Then, for a few moments, the Turtles stood, looking at each other in an awkward silence as they waited for somebody to answer the door. Then, finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Turtles heard a click, followed by a creak as the door began to open. As then door began to open, the four Turtles held their trick or treat bags up into the air, and with big smiles on their faces, the four Turtles let out a cry in unison.

"Trick or treat!"

As the door was fully opened to reveal the owner of the house, the Turtles looked on to see they were face to face with a portly, balding man, who bore a blonde mustache that was curled at eitheir end. The man was dressed smartly in a white dressed shirt, and cream slacks. Holding a bowl underneath his right arm, the portly man looked towards the four Turtles in surprise. He was somewhat shocked at the detail of their costumes. He couldn't see any sign of a zipper, or any hint of actual material to comprise what he thought were the Turtles' costumes. Nonetheless, he then noted that the Turtles were somewhat taller than the average eight to ten year old who had been knocking his door since the end of school, and so he eyes the four suspiciously.

"Aren't you four a little...tall to be doing this?"

"Excuse us, but we're collecting trick or treat candy for the children's hospital in Queens." Leonardo announced. "Would you be kind enough to spare us some of your candy for the children, please?"

The man frowned at the Turtles, and stayed silent for a moment. He kept his bowl of Halloween candy firmly under his arm and away from the Turtles grasp as he considered what Leonardo had said. He was suspicious, but finally, he shrugged and relented as he held the bowl of candy out towards the Turtles.

"Well sure, if it's for a good cause."

"Thanks a bunch, dude!" Michelangelo chortled as he, and the other Turtles began to shovel a few handfuls of candy each, from the man's bowl and into their bags.

"Yeah, thanks." Donatello seconded. "Happy Halloween!"

"No problem," the man answered as he closed the door.

With that, the four Turtles turned away from the door, then they quickly walked back down the steps of the house, back to the sidewalk. They were excited; their first attempt at getting candy for the children had proved a successful venture, and they four of them looked forward to getting more.

"What did you guys get?" Donatello asked, as he took a peek into his bag.

"I got some Twizzlers." Leonardo answered.

"Candy corn!" Raphael mentioned.

As the pair excitedly answered, Michelangelo shuffled through the pieces of candy he had grabbed out the bowl. He was silent for a few moments as he looked down in his bag, before he finally looked to his brothers with a slight grimace on his face.

"Erm dudes," Michelangelo began. "I got a rock..."

"Way to go Charlie Brown(!)" Raphael chuckled as he shook his head. "I guess you got the booby prize...What did you get, Donatello?"

"Hey," Donatello answered. "I got one of those large jelly pizzas."

"...Can I have that?" Michelangelo asked sheepishly as Donatello pulled the small box out of his bag, that contained the gummi pizza.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo scolded. "This candy isn't even for us! It's for the children, remember?"

"Aw, sorry, Leonardo." Michelangelo said apologetically.

Following that, the Turtles began to walk once again, with their sights set on the house next door. Michelangelo tossed the rock down into the gutter, then he followed the others as they made their way up the next set of steps to the next front door. Once again, the four Turtles crowded around the front door as Leonardo reached out to the wall aside the front door and pressed the small, white button that caused the door bell to ring out throughout the house. As the Turtles waited for the owner of this house to answer, Raphael shuffled among the Turtles so that he was front and center of the group.

"Hey, let me take a crack at this one." Raphael insisted.

Raphael took his attention away from his brothers as he heard the click of the front door's lock. Looking to the door, Raphael watched as the door opened to reveal a tall woman. With graying hair and blue eyes that looked at the Turtles from behind a pair of spectacles, the aging woman looked towards Raphael and took a slight step back, unprepared for the sight that she was met with.

"Trick or treat?" Raphael asked.

"Oh..." the woman sighed. "More of you, eh? Don't you have anything better to do than to go around bothering people at night, just for some candy?"

"We're doing this for the children's hospital in Queens." Leonardo once again explained. "The candy we collect will go to children who are too ill to be able to go out themselves and enjoy the fun of Halloween. Won't you please spare some candy for them?"

"Fun?" the woman echoed with a frown as she fixed her spectacles, so that they rested higher up on the bridge of her nose. "What could be fun about scaring and bothering people?"

"But, it's for a good cause." Michelangelo argued. "The kids are looking forward to scoring some candy!"

"Ohh..." the woman grumbled. "Well, if it's for disadvantaged children, then I suppose I shall. Wait here, and _don't _touch anything."

With that, the old woman walked away from the front door. The Turtles watched as the aging woman walked down the corridor of her house, towards the room at the far end of the corridor, which the Turtles could see was their kitchen. The aging woman then disappeared from out of their view as she walked behind the wall of the kitchen. Silently, the Turtles looked at each other for a few moments until the aging woman began to walk back towards the front door and the Turtles, with her long, black skirt swaying back and forth with every step she took. Carrying a china plate, the aging woman looked towards the Turtles with a stern look on her face, then she held the plate up towards them. Upon closer inspection, the Turtles looked to see the plate was lined with chocolate chip cookies.

"This is the only thing in my kitchen that those children would probably like- cookies. It's this, or nothing!"

"Well, that's great!" Donatello exclaimed. "Thanks!"

Graciously, the Turtles accepted the cookies that were offered to them. They each retrieved an equal share of the cookies from the plate softly, so as not to offend the aging woman by being too heavy handed. The aging woman watched as they placed the cookies in their bags then smiled back towards her.

"Thanks so much." Leonardo announced with gratitude. "Happy Halloween, ma'am."

"Hm, yes," the aging woman murmured. "I hope you're telling me the truth. However, next time, might I suggest a set of costumes that are easier on the eyes. Those Mutant Turtle costumes are just too hideous!"

"You ever try looking in the mirror?" Raphael asked, indignant.

The aging woman said nothing to Raphael's quip. Instead, she simply glared at the Turtle who donned the red mask. She then gripped the front door, and with a swift movement of her arm, the aging woman slammed the door in Raphael's face with such force that the Turtles felt the door, and the steps they stood on, rattle. Silently, and feeling somewhat sour about their latest interaction, the Turtles began to walk down the steps with frowns on their faces.

"That old dudette was seriously uncool." Michelangelo grumbled.

"Some people just don't enjoy Halloween. They don't like being bothered in their home." Leonardo explained to Michelangelo.

"There's something wrong there." Donatello noted. "What kind of sour puss wouldn't enjoy the thought of happy kids?"

"_That _sour puss." Raphael muttered.

"Cheer up, guys." Leonardo said with encouragement. "There's a whole city of candy out there. So, let's do our best for those kids!"

With a renewed sense of confidence and purpose, the four Turtles rushed from outside the sour, aging woman's house, ready to try the next house, and the rest of the houses on the block. As they did, Raphael decided that they needed a final thought.

"Maybe we'd have better luck if we went to a costume shop and came out as Teenage Mutant Pirates..."

* * *

While the Turtles continued on their quest to provide the sick children with trick or treat candy, about two miles away from where they were, there stood a twelve screen cinema. With most of the movies for the night having already started, the area around the cinema was quiet, so there were no people nearby to notice a strange occurrence. At the side of the cinema, at the cinema's storage bay, vibrations began to emit from underneath the concrete. The vibrations began to get more and more violent until, suddenly, the ground began to crack. The cracks, which became larger and larger, grew to such an extent that it force the entire loading bay to burst open. As the ground burst open, a large, white drill began to slide up and out of the hole that had been created, and the drill continued to surface to reveal that the drill was actually the front of a gray, oblong vehicle, lined with tracks on its roof, and its undercarriage, to allow it to travel underground.

The outlandish looking vehicle was a transport module. It was one of many that Shredder, and his henchmen used to travel from the Technodrome, up to the surface of the Earth. The large door, which was housed on the right side of the transport module suddenly opened with a hiss, to reveal the muscular visage of Shredder, who stepped out of the transport module and dropped gracefully to a part of the ground which hadn't been disturbed by his vehicle's penetrating drill. He was then followed by Rocksteady and Bebop, who leaped out of the transport module, but unlike Shredder, they were unable to make as well of a landing as they fell in a heap before Shredder's feet. Shredder closed his eyes as he shook his head, attempting to keep his temper in check. Unfortunately though, Shredder, as usual, was unable to keep his temper in check when it came to Rocksteady and Bebop.

"Oh, you idiots!" Shredder cried. "Get up!"

"Sorry, boss." Rocksteady and Bebop apologized as they stumbled back to their feet. They looked about their surroundings, then, after a moment, Rocksteady had a realization.

"Hey! We're at the movies!"

"Oh boy, boss," Bebop began, excitedly. "You taking us to see a movie?"

"Of course not, you cretins!" Shredder snapped. "We're here to use Krang's Temporal Replicator. We'll pull some movie monsters and villains out of the movies in this cinema, to use against the Turtles."

"Oh yeah." Bebop replied. "I forgot..."

Shredder simply shook his head at Bebop's statement. In hindsight, he had wished that he had employed some members of the Japanese mafia to be his henchmen, back when he first began his Foot Clan crime spree of New York City. Why he hadn't done that instead, Shredder himself didn't even know. When he had allied himself with Krang and the pair moved to the underground of New York City, Shredder decided to hire local punks to act as his henchmen- something he now thoroughly regretted, especially given how many times he had been foiled by his enemies, the Turtles.

Still, Shredder didn't wish to focus on the past. For a powerful, determined man like him, there was only one way to look- to the future; to look straight ahead. With that, Shredder ordered Bebop and Rocksteady to follow him, and the trio moved away from the transport module, to a door that faced them in the alleyway. The door was a large, reinforced door, no doubt a fire exit for the cinema, when one considered that it led to the alleyway. Saying nothing, Shredder looked at the door. Realizing that the door wasn't able to open from the outside, he looked towards Rocksteady, who stood behind him, waiting to be called into action.

"Rocksteady, ram this door down." Shredder ordered.

"But boss, that'll hurt." Rocksteady protested.

"Don't worry," Shredder replied, "with such a thick skull, I'm sure you'll feel nothing...now, do it!"

Rocksteady looked to Shredder with a look of pity in his yellow eyes for a moment, hoping that Shredder may change his mind and consider another way into the cinema. But, as Rocksteady noted Shredder looked back to him with simply a glare, Rocksteady remembered that such pleas had never worked on Shredder before. He was a man with little pity, especially for his two mutant henchmen. Instead, Rocksteady then turned his attention to the door, as Shredder and Bebop stepped to the side to allow Rocksteady some room to do his work. Backing up a few feet, Rocksteady took one final look at the door, then hunched himself forwards, so that his Rhinoceros horn was pointed directly to the door. Then, with a small snort as he allowed himself to indulge in the more feral instincts that his mutation had provided him, Rocksteady scraped the ground with his brown booted foot before he began to sprint towards the door with a growl. Despite the large, reinforced door, Rocksteady continued to sprint for the door, then with a full head of steam, Rocksteady let out a cry as his horned head collided with the door. A loud clang echoed through the alley as Rocksteady collided with the door- the hinges of which whined in protest against the weight and momentum of the mutant who had collided with it. Ultimately though, the door fell before Rocksteady, who stepped onto the fallen door and walked inside the cinema as he rubbed his head.

"Boss, I thought you said it wouldn't hurt." Rocksteady whined, as Shredder and Bebop followed him inside the building.

"Ahh, perhaps there is something in there after all." Shredder announced mockingly. "Now, come on."

Together, Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop began to make their way along a narrow corridor. The corridor, which had gray floors, a gray ceiling and walls that were lined with gray frieze blocks led to another door that Shredder figured would take them into the more public areas of the building, as well as the separate cinema screens themselves. The three walked through the door at the end of the corridor, where their boots left the cold, laminate flooring of the fire escape, now pressing onto plush, red carpeting. The walls were lined with red wallpaper with gold trimmings. Bright lights hung from the ceilings, and the smell of cotton candy and popcorn hit their noses, much to the delight of Bebop and Rocksteady as they found themselves just past the concession stands of the movie theater. Looking around, Shredder noticed the large hall was lined with large, red doors that had black LCD screens mounted above them, with titles of various movies; he had found what he was looking for. Saying nothing, Shredder simply began to walk up towards the line of doors that led into the theaters with Bebop and Rocksteady in tow. But, as Shredders hand reached out to grip the handle of the first door, a voice caught his attention.

"Hey. You guys got tickets?"

Looking over his shoulder with a glare, Shredder noticed a figure standing directly behind him and his mutants. Standing at a shorter height than even Rocksteady, who was the shortest of the trio, Shredder noticed the figure was a skinny teenager, whose nazly tone matched his physical appearance. Standing under six feet tall, who as skinny as a rack, the teenager, who looked towards Shredder. With shaggy jet black hair, and a face covered in zits, the teenager was one of the cinema's ushers; a fact that was evident, considering the red jacket that hung from his bony shoulders, as well as the red hat that failed to really hide his scruffy hair. Shredder looked at the teenager, then glanced back down the hall. There were no movie goers around, nor were there any members of staff nearby, much to Shredder's delight.

"What if I don't, wimp?" Shredder asked, after he turned from the door to allow his large stature to be impressed on the smaller youngster.

"Well...then, you're gonna need to pay for some tickets." the usher answered. "Look, I'm just doing my job, okay?"

Saying nothing, Shredder's only response to the usher's claim was a physical one. Opening his large right hand, Shredder thrust it down towards the usher's collar, then closed his fingers around the fabric of the usher's red jacket. With a good grip of the usher's jacket, Shredder lifted the usher into the air with such ease that, to the muscular Shredder, he felt as if he were lifting up a feather from the floor. He continued to lift the usher up into the air, until the teenager's eyes were on the level of Shredder's own eyes, which now glared towards the nervous teenager, who Shredder noted smelled of nacho cheese. The teenager was silent in Shredder's grip, and afraid of what the man would do to him. He hadn't meant to anger the stranger, but he was only doing his job...not that Shredder cared.

"I have a better idea for you." Shredder announced to the usher. "How about you take a break?"

Remembering that a garbage can was to the right of the cinema door, Shredder turned to the garbage can, then lifted his right leg. With his knee bent, Shredder quickly snapped his leg out so that his foot cut through the air before it slammed into the top of the garbage can in a powerful kick. Making a loud noise, the lid of the garbage can bounced to the carpeted floor with a clatter. Saying nothing more, Shredder gripped the teenager's waist with his left hand, and with a good grip of him, Shredder turned the teenager upside down. Lifting the teenager above his head, Shredder proceeded to dunk the teenager deep into the garbage can, which was filled with unfinished popcorn, half empty soda cups and unfinished hot dogs. With muffled pleas of help being ignored, Shredder turned back to the cinema door, opened it, and then quickly stepped through the door with Bebop and Rocksteady behind him.

Quickly, the light turned to pitch darkness as the three made their way into the theater. However, as they walked quickly through a small, dark corridor, a large expanse of light at the end of the corridor revealed itself to be a large movie screen. Together, the three walked around the rear seats at the back of the cinema, where they rushed up the aisle of the theater, attracting the attention of the mass of people who were watching the presentation on the screen. Not stopping until they reached the very front of the cinema, the trio looked up at the movie screen to see that the movie in question was just the kind Shredder had been looking for. The movie, which showed ghosts flying about the screen, scaring the actors in the movie was a familiar sight to Shredder's two henchmen.

"Oh wow, Ghostbusters II!" Rocksteady cried out in excitement.

"Huh, look at Slimer." Bebop chuckled. "This is a good one!"

"_Ghostbusters, _eh?" Shredder asked, as he himself was completely ignorant to American cinema.

"Well, ghosts are a perfect subject matter. We shall test the replicator on these ghosts."

Reaching around, under his cape, Shredder withdrew the replicator. Gripping the laser blaster tightly in his right hand, Shredder looked up towards the cinema screen, then trained the blaster at the screen at the same time. He trained his aim at the large screen, waiting for the green ghost -who Bebop had identified as Slimer- to appear. But, just as the green ghost reappeared, and Shredder was ready to take his shot, a slew of voices from behind him took his attention away from his aim.

"_Hey, down in front!"_

"_Stop talking so loud! Sheesh!"_

"_Hey buddy, it might be Halloween, but how about you and your two friends there take off the dumb outfits and sit down?!"_

"_Yeah! We're trying to watch the movie!"_

"Such insolence." Shredder hissed through narrowed eyes. "Rocksteady, Bebop; teach these fools some manners!"

"You got it, boss." Rocksteady replied.

Together, Bebop and Rocksteady turned their attention away from Ghostbusters II, looking back at the large crowd of people sitting in the theater. There were many different ways that Bebop and Rocksteady could scare the unruly people into being quiet, as well as even leaving the cinema. But, as their eyes rested on a pair of empty seats in the theater just beside them, the pair both had the same idea, which they confirmed to each other with a nod. Together, the pair wrapped their large, powerful hands around the arm rests of the chair, then following a pair of snorts, the pairs began to pull on the chairs with their muscular arms as they straightened out their previously bended legs. Lifting with a combination of their legs and their arms, the two powerful mutants easily ripped the seats out of the floor, bolts and all. Continuing to lift the chairs over their heads, which dripped with chips of cement and other fittings that held them in place, Rocksteady and Bebop glared towards the large group of people before they thrust their arms forwards and released their grips on the cinema chairs, throwing them long and hard into the air. Within seconds, the chairs began to drop towards the crowds of people sitting in the middle of the theater, who, with only seconds to act, found themselves leaping in all directions to avoid being struck by the two heavy cinema chairs. Screaming began to drown out the loud stereo sounds provided from the movie as people became disturbed and terrified by the might and display of menace that the two of Shredder's henchmen provided. Quickly, many of the moviegoers began to rush out of the theater, deciding it would be best to leave the three weirdos to do what they wanted...after all, it would probably be less painful that way.

Shredder was pleased.

"Good. Now, with those pests out of the way, perhaps I can test the replicator..."

Shredder retrained his aim of his blaster back at the cinema screen. By now, the movie had switched to a different scene, and the super villain found himself begin to murmur in annoyance at how long it was taking to find another ghost to appear. But, shortly, Shredder found his eyes widen in satisfaction as Slimer returned to the screen. Quickly, Shredder squeezed the trigger, and felt his arms jerk from the power of his blaster as it shot the same, bright green beam of energy up at the cinema screen. Taking a step back, Shredder watched as the beam of light struck the screen, which caused it to warp for a moment, as the theater was illuminated by the green light of the laser. Following the warping of the cinema screen, the screen was filled with a static for a moment, before then, incredibly, the same green ghost that had been on the screen a moment prior, flew right out of the screen. Shredder lowered the replicator, now that it had completed what it had intended to do. The movie continued, but he noticed that the actors on the screen were reacting towards a ghost that was no longer on the cinema screen as Slimer now flew erratically around the cinema, with his ghastly green glow providing a small source of light inside the theater.

"Wow! It worked!" Bebop cried excitedly.

"He looks so much cooler in real life." Rocksteady happily noted.

"Excellent." Shredder announced to himself. "Now, it's time to allow his ghastly friends to join him, out in the real world."

Shredder turned his focus back to the movie. At the very second that he saw the appearance of more ghosts on the screen, he turned the replicator towards the cinema screen and fired it. Once again, the green beam illuminated the theater and collided with the cinema screen, which warped in much the same way it had before. A few seconds later, more ghosts flew from out of the cinema screen- these ones more traditional in their appearance, as opposed to Slimer. Still, they were ghosts, and that's all Shredder was interested in, as he looked towards them with an evil excitement brewing within him.

However, at the sight of the more traditional, less friendly looking ghosts, Rocksteady and Bebop didn't share their master's enthusiasm.

"Those ghosts ain't as funny looking..." Rocksteady announced nervously.

"Yeah. They give me the creeps. Let's get outta here, boss." Bebop agreed.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Shredder hissed. "This is exactly what I want."

With that, Shredder watched the four ghosts, as they continued to float erratically around the room. Bebop and Rocksteady also watched the ghosts from the comfort of each others arms as they held each other in a tight bear hug as both were afraid of the three more frightening ghosts in the group. Eventually, after a few minutes more of erratic flying about the theater, both the three white ghosts, and Slimer, flew high up towards the ceiling, then flew directly through it as if it wasn't there. As ghosts, they were able to shift through the ceiling, out into the night sky. Something which Shredder watched, and let out a cry of triumph afterward.

"Excellent!" Shredder cried. "With the ghosts now out in the city, it won't be long before the Turtles get word that there are ghosts terrorizing the city. Then, when they come to investigate what is happening, we will be waiting for them with far more powerful, and dangerous foes..."

With that, Shredder let out a loud laugh as his plan was beginning to unfold as he had hoped. However, something was about to happen to cut his delight short. As Slimer the ghost had passed through the ceiling, he had left a large puddle of green slime stuck to the ceiling in his wake. This slime, from which the character had got his name hung on the ceiling, giving it the look of a damp patch. As the slime continued to cling to the ceiling, gravity began to take hold, and within a few seconds, a large string of slime began to hang down low from the rest of the slime on the ceiling. Following another moment, a large drop of the slime fell from the ceiling where it landed on the top of Shredder's helmet. The drop exploded into countless smaller droplets of green slime, some of which dripped onto the bridge of Shredder's nose, and around his eyes, before it began to run into the cover of his mask.

"Urgh!" Shredder cried out in anger.

"Geez boss," Bebop began, upon seeing Shredder react to the slime. "They say criminals are slimy, but I didn't think you'd take it literally!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

We rejoin our heroes in a half shell as they continue on with the important task they were charged with- collecting trick or treat candy for the seriously ill children of Queens Children's Hospital.

By this point, the Turtles had covered a considerable distance of the city. With their bags getting fuller with every stop they made to a house, or the outside of a store that offered candy for the ghoulish occasion, the Turtles had found that the task probably wouldn't take them as long as they had first thought.

"This is going so well!" Donatello exclaimed happily. "My bag's nearly too full to carry anymore candy. At this rate, we may only need to make one or two stops before we have enough candy."

"Great," Raphael noted. "Now we just gotta make sure we keep it away from Michelangelo..."

"Oh, come on, dude!" Michelangelo cried at the insult. "I wouldn't eat candy that was for little, sick kids. Now, if it was a pizza, on the other hand..."

"You'd probably use the candy to top your pizza with." Raphael announced teasingly.

At the head of the group, Leonardo only shook his head as he heard Raphael and Michelangelo bicker with one another. Staying quiet, Leonardo led the group up to the front door of the next house that was along their chosen route. He reached up, and balled his hand into a fist, ready to wrap his knuckles on the door to get the occupant's attention; but, as he was about to, a familiar beep came from his belt. The beep was the sound of the Turtle-com- an audio/visual device that the Turtles kept so that they could contact each other, much like a radio. Not only did the Turtles have a Turtle-com each, but they also gave a Turtle-com to a select few of their important allies. As Leonardo reached into his belt, grabbed the small device -which looked like a Turtle's shell!- and flipped the communicator open, Leonardo saw their closest ally's face flicker onto the screen. The fact was that of April O'Neil, the Turtles' longest known human friend. As a news reporter of Channel 6, April was usually the first to know if and when Shredder was causing more mayhem on the surface of the Earth. Tonight, as Leonardo saw April's face, he would soon learn that Halloween night was no different...

"April!" Leonardo announced happily to his friend. "Happy Halloween!"

Together, the other three Turtles gathered around Leonardo, so that their faces were in view of the Turtle-com also. They all enjoyed receiving a call, or a visit from April, even if half of the time she would see them, it was because of bad news. She noted that all four of the Turtles were present in the view of her Turtle-com, as she greeted them.

"Hey guys," April replied. "I wish this was only a call to say _Happy Halloween, _but something's going on, and I thought you needed to know about it."

"What is it?" Leonardo asked.

"Something very strange." April answered. "We've got reports coming into the newsroom every second right now about ghosts being spotted around the city."

"Ghosts?" Donatello asked, as he frowned. "But, that's impossible! There's no scientific evidence of ghosts."

"Maybe; maybe not not. But, our phones are ringing off the hook with frightened people talking about seeing them." April explained.

"Huh-huh," Michelangelo chuckled. "Maybe everybody's eating too much trick or treat candy right now. The sugar's making them go nutso!"

"Well, whatever it is, we'll investigate it." Leonardo announced, not only to April, but also to his skeptical brothers around him. "Where are they, April?"

"They've been spotted, mostly at the new multiplex cinema downtown." April announced.

"That's a few miles from here." Donatello noted to Leonardo, who looked back down to April's face on his Turtle-com.

"We'll handle it." Leonardo announced. "Thanks for the tip off, April."

With that, Leonardo and April exchanged their goodbyes, then Leonardo closed the Turtle-com, which he slipped back into his belt.

"Let's make tracks, guys," announced Leonardo.

"Let's take the sewers." Raphael suggested. "I don't fancy having to run around all these people out here. Halloween night isn't the best time for a jog through the city, y'know."

Fortunately for the Turtles, living in New York City meant that a sewer cover was never far away, as they saw one in the street, just across from the sidewalk they were on. Conveniently, due to the amount of people walking through the city trick or treating, they found the street they were on had no traffic in the road, so they were able to rush off the sidewalk, and into the middle of the road, where the sewer cover was. Raphael took the responsibility of lifting the sewer cover open, which he did by taking one of his sai, and slipping it in between the edge of the sewer cover and the road. He applied some pressure on the handle of the sai, which lifted the cover open, allowing him to jack it up and off, to expose the open sewer. With the sewer now open, each of the Turtles placed the handles of their candy bags in their mouths, before they slipped into the hole. Being led by Leonardo, one by one, the Turtles gripped the ladder that was in the tunnel, and instead of descending the ladder by climbing it, the Turtles slid down the ladder, one by one, with Raphael being the last to slide down the ladder, as he closed the sewer back up.

At the bottom of the long ladder, the Turtles gathered together, standing in a small stream of murky sewer water. Fortunately for them, growing up in the sewers with their master, Splinter, meant that the Turtles were unopposed to standing in dirty sewer water, like most humans would have been. Saying nothing, Leonardo led the group, who began to run through the water, down the tunnel as they began to make their way to the area where April had told the Turtles that the ghosts were seen. Because of there being no people to get in their way, and thanks to the short cuts that the subterranean tunnels provided, running through the sewers allowed the Turtles to cut their trip in half the time it would normally take. Their swift footsteps through the sewer water caused the tunnels to echo with the loud splashes that their feet made during their run.

"Don't you guys think this is a hoax?" Donatello asked, through laboured breaths as they ran. "I'm skeptical at best about the paranormal."

"After everything we've seen in our lives, we should keep an open mind." Leonardo replied.

"Yeah," Raphael agreed, from the rear of the group. "Come on, Donatello- four walking, talking ninja Turtles isn't exactly an everyday occurrence, either."

"That's down to science, though." Donatello argued. "The paranormal isn't logical."

"Hey dudes, what if it's Shredder's handiwork?" Michelangelo wondered aloud.

"Huh." Raphael muttered. "It's Halloween, so Shredder sends some ghosts up into the city. What an original mind he has(!)"

"I wouldn't put it past Shredder." Leonardo said. "He'd do anything to defeat us and take over the world."

"How could he do it with ghosts?" Donatello asked. "Ghosts don't hurt people..."

"We're about to find out." Leonardo answered, as he pointed towards a ladder. "Here's our stop, guys."

The Turtles stopped before the ladder, which led up from the murky water of the sewer tunnel, up to the street where the multiplex was located. Donatello was the first to make his way to the ladder, as his wooden bo would be the best tool to push the heavy sewer cover open. Placing the handles of his trick or treat candy bag into his mouth, Donatello prepared to climb up the ladder, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Michelangelo standing right behind him.

"Hold on just a sec, guys." Michelangelo began. "Maybe we should leave the kids' candy down here. We might lose it if we have to fight."

"Good idea." Leonardo noted. "Look, there's a dry tunnel. We'll store it there, and come back for it later."

The tunnel Leonardo was referring to, was a tunnel mouth that was up in the wall to their left, about five feet above the watery ground they stood on. One by one, Raphael took the Turtles' bags of candy, and stored them up in the tunnel mouth, as he was closest to it. Now, without the need of having to worry about the childrens' candy, the Turtles began to make their way up the ladder, with Donatello still leading them. Within seconds, Donatello had scaled the long ladder. He reached to his back, then grasped his wooden staff, and pulled it from out of the strap which it was held in place by. Holding the bo in both hands, Donatello lifted it and pushed the one end of it against the heavy, metal sewer cover. Using all the strength he could muster, Donatello grunted, then found that the resistance of the sewer cover lessened as Donatello had pried the manhole cover open. With a final shove, Donatello pushed his bo so that it forced the manhole cover out, where it landed on the street with a thud, allowing the Turtles a clear path onto the street.

Swiftly, Donatello placed his bo once again on his back, then he scaled the last few rungs of the ladder, until he stood on the street. Standing over the open hole, he assisted the other Turtles out of the sewer by pulling them out, until all four Turtles stood in the middle of the street, which was completely absent of traffic. They looked around, seeing that the multiplex was behind them. Still looking around, tried to find a sign of the ghouls that were said to be terrorizing the area. But, they saw nothing.

"So much for the ghosts." Michelangelo muttered.

"Maybe Donatello's mug scared them off." Raphael said teasingly.

Donatello looked to Raphael with a glare, who simply looked back at Donatello with an innocent grin. Despite his jabs, Raphael was never serious. However, a sudden, ear piercing screen caused their expressions, as well as Leonardo's and Michelangelo's to change to looks of shock. Following their sense of hearing, the Turtles turned, looking up the street, and their shock intensified upon what they saw.

Running down the street towards the Turtles, was young woman. Dressed in a Halloween costume, the young woman ran, with tears in her eyes, and look of fright etched on her face, as right behind her, floating in the air were three ghosts! Two of them glowed white, looking like traditional ghosts; both of whom had long hair, while one wore what looked to be a long leather jacket, as the other had heavy chains bound to his wrists and ankles. The other ghost, following behind them was the green Slimer, whose mouth was open, exposing a long, pink tongue, as well as misshapen teeth. All four of the Turtles couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Holy guacamole!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Ghosts!"

"B-b-but, it's impossible." Donatello said, almost breathlessly.

"Try telling that to them." Raphael muttered.

"Come on, guys." Leonardo announced. "That woman needs our help!"

With a unified cry of **Turtle Power!**_, _the four Turtles rushed up the street, towards where the young woman was still being pursued by the ghosts. Leonardo led the group of four up the street, and as they got nearer and nearer to the pursuit, he reached over his back, where he gripped the handles of his katanas, and withdrew them. Now armed, Leonardo continued to sprint towards the ghosts, with the katanas pointed out before them. Then, at the moment he felt was just right, Leonardo let out a small cry before he sprung off to the street, leaping into the air. He leaped over the woman's head, and as he did, he glared towards the ghost, whose wrists and ankles were chain bound. Raising his katanas, Leonardo then struck out with his swords, in an attempt to injure the ghost, or at least strike it so that it might fall to the ground. But, his gambit proved to be unsuccessful. Much to his surprise, Leonardo found that as he continued to travel through the air, his body actually went through the ghost! Shocked, Leonardo then let out a cry, and surprised, he was unable to control himself as he dropped to the ground, landing in the street in a heap, as his katanas landed with a _clang_ either side of him.

Upon seeing Leonardo crash on the street, the other three Turtles stopped dead in their tracks, mostly out of surprise that Leonardo had proved unsuccessful in his attack. At this point, the ghosts had noticed the Turtles, and took their attention away from the fleeing woman. The Turtles had made it clear they were there to confront the ghosts, and now the ghosts' ire was turned directly to them, which was evident as the ghost wearing the long jacket quickly roared at the three other Turtles, before he swooped down towards them. With his ghosts arms reaching out, the ghost flew towards the Turtle at the front of the threesome, which was Donatello. Scared witless, Donatello closed his eyes, and hunched himself over in an attempt to defend himself from whatever the ghost might do. But, to his surprise, the ghost simply through his body, causing Michelangelo and Raphael to jump out of the way in a mixture of surprise and fright. The ghost let out another echoing roar of anger, before he flew back into the air above the Turtles, while Donatello finally opened his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not hurt!" Donatello exclaimed. "But then, why would I have been? They're ghosts!"

"Great, so they can't hurt us." Raphael announced. "But big deal, I mean how are we going to stop _them_?!"

"Anybody know the number of the Ghostbusters?" Michelangelo chuckled.

It was then, that Michelangelo had a thought.

"Hey dudes, if they can't hurt us, and we can't hurt them, why don't we just wait until they go away?"

"We can't do that, Michelangelo," said a recovering Leonardo. "They're terrorizing the city. Even if they don't actually hurt anybody, we can't let them do that."

"But how do we stop them?" Donatello asked aloud.

"Why are you asking us?" Raphael asked Donatello. "You're the brains of the group. It even says so in the theme song."

Now realizing the ghosts were of no immediate danger, the Turtles seemed to take their focus away from the ghosts, who seemed content on simply flying erratically around them. Standing together, the Turtles pondered on the best way to deal with the ghosts, when they suddenly heard a force that brought great anger and hatred out from the deepest region of their beings.

"_I was wondering how long it would take you to arrive, you wretched reptiles!"_

That familiar deep voice caught the Turtles' attention immediately. Following the sound of the voice, the Turtles looked away from each other, and all of their eyes looked up towards the roof of the multiplex cinema. Narrowing their eyes and gritting their teeth, the Turtles could see that, standing on the roof of the cinema was their most hated enemy, the Shredder, who stood on the roof of the cinema with an air of triumph as his regal, purple cape fluttered in the night wind.

"Shredder!" the Turtles cried in unison.

"Indeed." Shredder spat mockingly. "I must say, you took longer to arrive here than anticipated. But now you're here, the _real _fun can begin!"

"I might have known you'd be responsible!" Leonardo cried angrily. "What are you up to this time, Shredder?"

"Hahaha." Shredder laughed. "I take it you don't approve of my own contribution to tonight's festivities. A pity. But, I will admit, they were merely a way of luring you here."

"Since they've done their job, why don't you just send them back to where they came from?" Donatello asked.

"He probably doesn't know how." Raphael said mockingly.

"I could, but they're having so much fun scaring the people of New York witless." Shredder countered. "I think I'll keep them around to haunt this city... However, if you wish to stop me, then you are more than welcome to try, Turtles."

"You darn right we will, tin grin!" Michelangelo cried.

"Then, enough talk." Shredder announced. "Come and stop me, mutants- if you dare!"

With an echoing laugh, Shredder leaped into the air, before he dropped out from the air, down onto the roof, as he disappeared from the Turtles' view. While looking like he disappeared, he had actually dropped down into a trap door that he used to climb onto the roof of the multiplex in the first place. Knowing that their most hated enemy, Shredder was behind the ghostly goings on in New York City, the Turtles' confusion had turned to anger, as well as determination to stop whatever twisted plan he had set in motion this time.

"Let's go, Turtles!" Leonardo cried.

Fueled by their disdain for their enemy, and their compelling urge to set right what Shredder had done, the four Turtles sprinted from their position in the street, towards the two large front doors of the multiplex. The ghosts, meanwhile, seemed content enough to simply continue flying erratically in the night sky. While it most likely should have drawn an audience to witness such an extraordinary event, the street had been cleared, thanks to the ghosts' presence- a fact that wasn't overlooked by Donatello.

"What about the ghosts?" Donatello asked, during the Turtles' sprint. "We can't just leave them to the city."

"We can't _do _anything to them- we can't even physically touch them!" Leonardo responded. "Shredder's the one who brought them here, so he'll be the one who can reverse it. We'll force him to send the ghosts back to where they came from."

"But, not before we knock that goofy mask of his upside his head, I hope," chimed in Raphael.

Now before the doors to the cinema, the Turtles rushed through the doors. Leonardo, at the head of the group, was the first to roughly shove the double doors open as he sprinted into the building. With his brothers following behind him, Leonardo led the Turtles rushing past the ticket stands, where they rushed towards the lobby, where the concession stands were located. Then, suddenly, the Turtles found themselves leaping in all directions, for pulses of laser fire came flying at them at all directions. Looking on, the Turtles could see up further in the lobby, were the familiar gruesome twosome of Bebop and Rocksteady, who were armed with their usual laser rifles. With twisted expressions adorning their normal, ugly faces, Shredder's henchmen could only laugh as they saw the Turtles were taken by surprise by their ambush.

"You little creeps are history!" Bebop snorted.

With that, the two punks raised their laser rifles again, and unleashed another barrage of red laser fire at the Turtles, ending what was but only a brief respite.

"Scatter!" Leonardo cried.

As the laser fire came hard and fast, the Turtles found themselves jumping, springing and back flipping in all directions as laser beams criss crossed the large cinema lobby. The Turtles were agile, and perhaps fortunate enough, that each attempted shot at their bodies was a missed shot as they leaped out of the laser's path. However, with that same luck, the Turtles were also unfortunate, for as the laser beams missed their intended targets, the lasers also ricocheted off the walls and surfaces in the cinema lobby, causing them to bounce and fly wildly out of control. This made the Turtles attempt to avoid serious injury, or even their doom at the hands of Bebop and Rocksteady even more of a struggle than it was in the first place.

Eventually, the laser fire became uncontrollable enough that the Turtles were forced to abandon their attempts at getting near Shredder's two henchmen, and instead find cover. Together, both Michelangelo and Raphael both swiftly back flipped over the counter of a concession stand, taking shelter behind the metal counter, while Leonardo and Donatello found themselves hiding behind two large columns that were located in the middle of the lobby floor.

"You little creeps!" Rocksteady called out. "Are you's Turtles or chickens?! Come out and fight!"

"We can't get at them from here." Leonardo called to Donatello, just before flinching from a stray shot.

"I'm open to suggestions on how to get near them!" Donatello replied, with tension rife in his voice.

Leonardo looked about the lobby from his position behind the large pillar, as the laser fire continued to rain in the lobby from the two henchmen. Considering the fact Rocksteady and Bebop had all four Turtles pinned due to their position in the lobby in relation to their own, there was little Leonardo could do that wouldn't see himself, or one of his brothers getting shot. But then, his eyes suddenly became fixated on one of the large chandeliers. There were many in the lobby, to give more than enough illumination to the many people who came through the lobby on a daily basis. As the blue masked Turtle looked to the chandelier, he had but one idea- it was a cliched one, to be sure, but it was the best idea that Leonardo had.

"Raphael!" Leonardo called, back towards the concession stand.

Eventually, after picking his moment carefully, Raphael peeked the top of his head over the counter, which Leonardo noticed as he was met by the top of Raphael's head, and two black eyes that peeked out sheepishly from behind a red mask. Saying nothing, Leonardo instead pointed up towards the chandelier. Following Leonardo's finger, Raphael looked up towards the chandelier himself, and more importantly, the chain that kept the large, heavy object up in the air. Silently, Raphael looked about the lobby, watching to see for a pattern for Rocksteady and Bebop's laser fire. Eventually, he found one. He timed it, then at the moment he found that both the mutants' laser fire failed to cross over the top of the counter he hid behind, Raphael leaped up, so that he now stood on the counter. Without a second to spare, Raphael took one of his sai, which was held at the front of his belt. Keeping his eyes trained on the chandelier, Raphael reached his arm back, then snapped it forwards, releasing his grip on his weapon as he did so, and the three pronged weapon flew through the air, before it cut through the chain with a satisfying sound of the chain being cut. Then, leaping back down behind the counter, Raphael, as well as Michelangelo could only listen, as they heard the heavy crash of the chandelier, as well as the cries of Rocksteady and Bebop, as the chandelier crashed down, not only onto the floor, but also ontop of them.

With the sound of the laser fire dying, as well as the sounds of destruction caused by their laser fire, both Michelangelo and Raphael looked up from behind the cover of the counter, where they could see Leonardo and Donatello rushing towards the broken chandelier, which kept the now dazed Rocksteady and Bebop pinned under it. It was then, that all four Turtles rushed towards the chandelier, and the four came back together as a whole unit, to see that Bebop and Rocksteady were indeed out for the count.

"Huh, I didn't think that would be crazy enough to work." Raphael admitted, as he retrieved his sai. "I thought not even _these_ two would fall for such an old trick."

"These two goons would fall for anything!" Michelangelo announced, as he poked one of his toes on the tip of Bebop's snout.

"As great as it is," Leonardo began, "we need to find Shredder."

"_Here I am, mutants!"_

Following the voice, which was all too familiar to them, the Turtles looked further up the lobby. All the way on the other side of the lobby, the Turtles saw Shredder at the very end of the room, as he stood before one of the theater screen's doors, and though they could not see it, the Shredder looked at them with a glare, which slowly turned to a smirk. He realized he had their attention, and with the bait out on the hook, all he had to do was wait for the Turtles to take it. He noticed that they indeed did, for the Turtles began to make a move towards him. So, saying nothing more, Shredder simply turned, pulled the door open, before he leaped into the darkness of the theater screen, leaving the Turtles to run up the corridor in pursuit.

"He's making this too easy..." Donatello murmured. "I think he wants us to catch him."

"Hey, I'm always up for an easy night on the job." Michelangelo noted.

"Stay alert." Leonardo instructed to the others, as they reached the door. "This is Shredder we're dealing with."

"Well, I didn't think we were chasing the Easter bunny(!)" Raphael said.

With the Shredder but only a few feet away, the Turtles rushed through the door, running into the theater screen. Quickly, the awesome foursome found that the luxury of light was quickly replaced by the adversity of darkness; it was to be expected, though, due to the fact that it was a theater screen, after all. Some light was provided by the movie that was playing in the theater though, but unfortunately for the Turtles, as they now stood in the middle of the theater, and looked around for Shredder, they found that they were unable to listen for him, due to the loud stereo system that accompanied the movie. They waited, for a loud, drawn out howl from the Werewolf movie that was playing to stop, and after it did, Raphael let out a cry through the theater to try and draw Shredder out.

"Okay Shredder, where ya' hiding?!" Raphael called.

"Yeah, come out and face us like a Turtle!" Michelangelo seconded.

"_I don't need to hide from you web-footed wimps!"_

Again, the Turtles followed the Shredder's voice. It was difficult to follow, due to a combination of not only the loud movie, but also the fact that the theater was loud enough that Shredder's voice bounced off the walls. Eventually though, the Turtles were able to pinpoint the sound of Shredder's voice, and they looked up to the balcony section of the particular movie theater they were in. Standing on the ledge of the balcony seating, Shredder glared down towards the Turtles, who met his glare with a glare that was one hundred times more intense.

"Why don't you come down here, Shred-head?" Michelangelo taunted.

"Huh. Why should I?" Shredder asked, just as mockingly.

"Coward!" Leonardo cried, just before he withdrew his katanas. "Dare you not face us honourably!"

"If he ain't gonna come down, maybe he'll want to make the ghosts go away instead, huh?" Raphael said to the group, but also loud enough that Shredder could hear the suggestion.

"I don't think I shall do that either, shell backs." Shredder answered. "I don't need to heed any of your words- not that I now have you right where I want you!"

"You've got _us_?" Donatello quizzed. "When we've got you outnumbered four to one? Come on, Shredder..."

"True enough, you fools might have me outnumbered." Shredder commented. "But, it is only a number- especially when I have this!"

With that, Shredder reached around to his back, and allowed his hand to slip underneath his cape. After a moment, his hand reappeared from under the cover of his purple cape, which fluttered from his moments, and he moved his arm back around to the open air, to expose the replicator, just as the Wolfman movie that played on the screen turned to a stormy scene, which filled the theater with the flashing light, as if lightning had actually flashed in the theater itself. This was followed by a clash of thunder, which gave Shredder's exposure of his new weapon a sense of dramatic theater, and the Turtles looked up towards Shredder, who posed with the replicator with wonder. Wonder on what Shredder's latest weapon could be.

"Do you think he timed that on purpose?" Raphael asked with an expression that showed he was unamused.

"Laugh now, Turtle." Shredder said in response. "But it is I who shall have the last laugh- with this!"

"And what is _this_?" Donatello asked.

"The thing that will prove to be the tool of your demise!" Shredder snapped. "Now, watch!"

Saying nothing more, Shredder repositioned the replicator, so that instead of allowing the barrel of the blaster to point up towards the ceiling, Shredder began to aim it down towards the area below him, as he gripped the handle of the blaster with both hands. The Turtles watched the Shredder begin to shift his position, where they looked in horror, as it looked as if he was about to turn the weapon -which was unknown to the Turtles- onto them.

"Take cover!" Leonardo cried.

With that, Shredder, with a glare in his eyes, allowed his finger to press up against the trigger of the replicator, which he pressed with a click emanating from it. As the trigger was pressed, the same green beam of energy flew from the replicator's barrel, which disturbed the Turtles enough that they quickly went into motion as they leaped in all directions to avoid whatever beam Shredder had just fired from the weapon. However, as the Turtles landed, either behind the seats in the cinema, down in the aisles, or, in Michelangelo's case, underneath a seat, the Turtles were shocked to notice that the green beam of light passed over their heads as it flew towards the large movie screen, where it collided with the movie screen, just as the Wolfman reappeared as the focal point of the movie. As the Shredder kept the beam honed on the cinema screen, the Turtles slowly came back from under their respective cover, to watch as Shredder continued to allow the beam to be plunged into the cinema screen.

"Pretty weak shot, huh, dudes?" Michelangelo asked.

In confusion, the four Turtles looked towards each other, in wonderment, before they looked back up to Shredder, who continued to stand on the balcony of the theater. Intently, Shredder allowed the green laser energy to continue flying into the theater screen, where before long, he took his finger off the trigger of his latest weapon, then he lowered the weapon altogether. Still standing on the balcony, Shredder looked down to the Turtles, with his free hand on his hip as he smirked underneath the cover of his mask.

"A weak shot, eh?" Shredder asked. "Perhaps you should look again, Turtles."

Together, the Turtles looked away from Shredder, where they turned around to look at the theater screen, as Shredder had motioned for them to do with the simple nod of his head. As they all looked towards the theater screen, their expressions changed to ones of confusion and surprise, as they looked to see the movie that continued to play on the theater screen was warping in a strange way, with the actual screen turning to static at intermittent periods between the strange warping of the movie. This strange occurrence continued for a few moments more, then to the Turtles' disbelief, they watched on as the Wolfman, who had just been howling as a warped image on the cinema screen seemed to morph out of the cinema screen, through the form of a large black and white beam. The beam, which pulsated on the floor in front of the Turtles lasted only for a few moments, until the Turtles then took a step back to see that the Wolfman now stood before them, albeit as a sepia-toned horror.

"What the heck?!" Michelangelo cried in disbelief.

"Is that thing real?" Leonardo asked, as the Turtles listened to the Wolfman growl before them.

"On, indeed it is!" Shredder called from behind the Turtles. "I have plucked this horror right out of the horror movie from which he belongs...With him, I intend to create the greatest movie masterpiece of all- your total and utter annihilation! Wolfman- destroy theeeeem!"

The Turtles looked back from Shredder, to the Werewolf that now stood in front of them. Unsure of what to do, the Turtles suddenly felt a grave feeling as the Wolfman raised its furry, clawed hands up towards them. With exposed fangs, which glinted in the movie's light, the Wolfman took a menacingly step towards the Turtles, as he emitted a hungry snarl...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Together, the Turtles were huddled in the darkness of the theater, their expressions those with a combination of inspired awe, and plain disbelief at what they witnessed. Before them, the Wolfman continued to stand, his clawed hands pointed out in their direction as his open mouth bore fangs that dripped with saliva, all while a growl emitted from its throat.

The Turtles couldn't believe what had happened. One moment, they were rushed into the dark theater, prepared to deliver another beating to their arch-enemy, The Shredder, and ultimately force him to reverse the process that had caused ghosts to be thrust into the cold October night. The next moment, the Turtles found themselves leaping in all directions from an energy beam that they thought was to be shot at them with intention to kill. But instead -much to the Turtles' relief, at the time- the beam hit the large silver screen behind them, where what happened next, forced them into the stunned stupor they were presently in. The Wolfman- the headlining antagonist from the movie of the same title, had been plucked out of the silver screen, and now advanced towards the Turtles, from order of Shredder, who had brought the character seemingly to life.

"I can't believe this." Leonardo whispered to his brothers. "Tell me I'm dreaming."

"If this hurts, you ain't dreaming." Raphael replied, as he pinched Leonardo.

"_Ow!"_

"This is nutso." Michelangelo gasped.

As the Wolfman slowly advanced to the Turtles, the group, huddled together began to walk backwards slowly. They didn't want to make any sudden movements, so that they didn't awaken the feral nature of the beast before them. Unfortunately, the group had seen the movie before, and realized that trying to reason with it was out of the question. It wasn't a mutant like they were- with the ability to talk, as well as have a capacity for reasoning power; it was a man, who had been turned in a wild amalgamation of a K-9 and a man. The only thing that was going to slay the beast, as the movie had revealed in past showings, was a silver bullet. Unfortunately for them, the Turtles didn't have a silver bullet, nor a gun, between them.

"Shredder's ray caused this." Donatello surmised. "We need to find a way of getting it off him, so he doesn't create more real life horrors like this."

"Like, we gotta think about ourselves first." Michelangelo noted. "I don't wanna be dog food!"

"Well," Raphael sighed, as he withdrew his sai. "We'd better do something, then. Let's take it!"

With that, Raphael rushed away from the huddled group, much to Leonardo's shock. The leader of the group protested audibly to Raphael with a cry for him to return to the group, but his pleas fell on the red masked Turtle's deaf ears. Instead, Raphael rushed at the Wolfman in a full on sprint. With his sai bared, Raphael gained enough speed and distance between himself and the Wolfman before he suddenly launched himself into the air with a strong leap. Now seemingly flying towards the Wolfman, Raphael repositioned himself so that his right leg was extended out foot first towards the Wolfman's chest. Within milliseconds, Raphael's foot struck the Wolfman in a heavy dropkick, which would easily have fell any one of Shredder's henchmen... But, unfortunately for Raphael, the Wolfman was no mere henchmen who worked for Shredder; he was something far worse- he was a work of fiction. Without the laws of reality tied to it, the Wolfman stood strong, while Raphael simply crashed to the ground with an unceremonious _thud _coming from his backside. Raphael groaned, feeling the pain of his fall, but he was to find that a mere pratfall wouldn't be the height of his punishment as the Wolfman reached down for him. Gripping Raphael tightly by his left bicep, and his right thigh, the Wolfman let out a roar, then he lifted Raphael over his furry head.

"Raphael!" Leonardo cried.

"Guys! Help!" Raphael responded in a panic. "This furball's no pussy cat!"

"Well, duh!" a fearful Michelangelo announced.

As if on cue, the Wolfman let out another roar following Raphael's statement before he rotated his powerful arms forwards, then released Raphael from his grip. With another cry, this one more out the dizzying sensation of being flung through the air more than through fear, Raphael's cry echoed through the theater, stopping only when he collided with his three brothers. Together, the four Turtles were sent crashing in a heap to the ground, much like a set of pins would have, after a bowling ball was sent crashing into them, in a perfect strike.

Groaning among themselves, the Turtles began to pick themselves up from off their backs, only for their cold blood to run even colder as the Wolfman now stood above them, fangs still dripping with saliva. Then, without another word being spoken, the Wolfman reached down for the Turtles, in an attempt to grab at least one of them for reasons unknown to anyone but the Wolfman himself. What was known however, especially by the Turtles, was that whatever thing the Wolfman had in mind, it certainly wasn't just to help them up! So, the Turtles acted, as they nimbly sprung into respective backflips and backward rolls to evade their new found enemy, as well as rise to their feet, to allow themselves more of an even footing with the Wolfman. Now, the Turtles stood near the theater exit. Still huddled together, the Turtles looked towards the Wolfman, who was once again moving towards them per Shredder's orders. The Turtles weren't sure _why _the Wolfman was obeying Shredder- perhaps it was a side effect of Shredder's invention, or perhaps the Wolfman simply identified anything in its path as its next meal. Either way, though, the Turtles knew they had to stop this creature- fast!

"What do we do now?" Michelangelo asked.

"We can't fight it in here," Leonardo announced. "We haven't got enough room to maneuver. Quick, everybody out, and into the lobby!"

Without argument, the other Turtles followed Leonardo's orders, as the group immediately turned away from the advancing Wolfman and rushed for the door as fast as their legs would allow them. Immediately, the group pushed through the two large, red doors that led to the brightly lit cinema lobby beyond, as the Wolfman continued to pursue them, albeit at a slower pace, as it took heavy footsteps after his prey. All of this was watched by Shredder, who had continued to stand on the ledge of balcony seating in the theater. He had been thoroughly amused by the Turtles' lame attempts at standing up against his latest weapon.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Turtles!" Shredder cried at the top of his voice. "There shall be no sequel for you, following THIS feature presentation!"

Shredder's jeer was so loud that the Turtles could hear it, even though they were fleeing the theater, and despite the volume of the movie that had continued to play on the silver screen. Shredder's words ate away at their pride like acid, as they fully detested having to run from a confrontation with Shredder, or one of Shredder's schemes. In this particular instance however, their running was with good reason- they couldn't fight the Wolfman in such a cramped space. He seemed too large and powerful initially to fight head on; they needed to use their ninja training, strike from all angles, and probably most importantly of all, be quick.

Once they reached the very middle of the lobby, Leonardo stopped in his run, causing his brothers to do the same. Together, they turned around to see the doors to the theater they had retreated from, slam open. Within seconds, the Wolfman began to stomp out from the darkness of the theater, and into the light of the bright lobby lights, making the Wolfman look more terrifying to the Turtles than he had been before. Still, despite his horrific appearance, the Turtles were heroes, and as such, it was up to them to stand strong against this enemy, despite whatever fears he may have inspired deep within them. Together, the Turtles withdrew their weapons once more as they looked towards the Wolfman who was now quickly approaching them. A short time afterward, the Turtles noticed that Shredder stopped from out of the theater also, but unlike the Wolfman, Shredder stayed close to the doors at the top of the lobby, either out of fear that the Wolfman may turn on him, or just to ensure he needn't soil his hands in the inevitable battle.

"Okay guys," Leonardo announced, "we have enough space to move, so make sure you take full advantage of it. Do whatever you have to do to stop this thing."

"What about Shredder?" Donatello asked. "He's got that ray gun of his in his hand. We need to get it away from him before he can use it again."

"If we get a chance to take it, we take it." Leonardo answered. "Right now, we take down the Werewolf. Turtles, attack!"

"_Go Green Machine!"_

With a rallying cry to rouse their fighting spirit, the Turtles left their huddled formation, charging towards the Wolfman from different directions. With Leonardo heading for the Wolfman head on, Donatello and Raphael rushed at the Wolfman from the creature's right and left respectively. Taking his bo, Donatello sprinted towards the Wolfman, before he allowed one side of his bo to stand against the floor. Placing all his weight against the bo, Donatello then pushed off the bo as he launched himself into the air, hoping to get the drop on the Wolfman with a heavy dropkick. However, as he reached the Wolfman, the horrific creature saw Donatello flying towards him out of the corner of his eye. Reaching out, the Wolfman grabbed Donatello by the leg, before he swung him, much like a club, towards Raphael, who approached him from the opposite side. The Wolfman swung Donatello into Raphael as hard as he could, before he released Donatello, and the two simply crashed to the floor in a painful heap, without even so much as dishing out a hit of their own.

Leonardo noticed his brothers' failed attempt at striking the Wolfman from a distance. It forced him to wonder, that if a distanced attack failed, perhaps a more direct attack would be a better course of action. With that in mind, Leonardo now stood directly before the Wolfman, who finally decided to acknowledge Leonardo with a roar. To his credit, Leonardo didn't flinch from the Wolfman's roar- instead, Leonardo let out a cry of his own, before he swiped his katanas through the air in front of him, in a threatening manner towards the Wolfman, who became angered by Leonardo's blatant display of courage. Lifting his large, fur covered arm into the air, the Wolfman prepared to swipe his clawed hand down at Leonardo in a devastating strike, but as he went to do so, he felt something coil around his fur covered wrist, then he felt a great resistance against his arm. With a grunt, the Wolfman looked at his wrist, then over his shoulder, to see a thick cable was coiled around his wrist, and was hooked on to a hook at the end of it that resembled a turtle's shell. Behind him, the Wolfman noticed that the cable was being held by Michelangelo, who had lassoed the Wolfman's arm, stopping him from making his strike.

"Not so fast, amigo!" Michelangelo grunted, as he used all the strength and leverage he could muster, to keep the Wolfman at bay.

Noticing the Wolfman bound by Michelangelo's grappling hook, Leonardo realized he had a window to perhaps strike a blow to the Wolfman. The window, however, was a narrow one, for the Wolfman was beginning to resist Michelangelo, who was beginning to struggle at keeping the Wolfman at bay. So, Leonardo acted swiftly, as he leaped off his feet, jumping up towards the Wolfman's face. As he jumped, Leonardo crooked his right knee, so that the very point of his right knee was aimed for the Wolfman's face, where it collided with the butt of the Wolfman's jaw, with a sickening thud. The power of Leonardo's flying knee caused the Wolfman to stumble back a few steps, and let out a small whimper of pain, as Leonardo realized that for the first time, they had managed to fight back against the fearsome beast.

But, such jubilation was to be short lived, for the knee strike that Leonardo delivered simply raised the Wolfman's ire, and with one swipe of his monstrous right arm, the Wolfman pulled Michelangelo off his feet, and flung him into the air by his grappling hook. Flying through the air, Michelangelo let out a scream of shock as he watched the grappling hook unravel from around the Wolfman's wrist, before he collided with Leonardo, causing the pair to fall to the ground in a heap, much like Donatello and Raphael had done.

"Wipeout..." Michelangelo groaned.

"Well, this is certainly going according to plan(!)" Raphael announced with sarcasm.

The Wolfman looked towards the Turtles, who were once again reeling from the Wolfman's sheer strength and ferocity. Seeing the Turtles had fallen to his might, the Wolfman raised his fists into the air, before he looked to the ceiling of the cinema lobby and let out a triumphant howl. He was besting, what was in his mind, his prey. Now, with his prey on the ropes, it wouldn't be long before he could finish them off and satisfy the feral hunger that continued to build within the pit of his fictional stomach.

"We need to come up with something." Donatello announced, now vexed. "A full on assault hasn't worked, and nor has being fleet footed. We need to do something, or we're going to become that thing's next meal..."

"Does anybody have any ideas?" Leonardo asked.

There was a moment of silence, then...

"I've got an idea, dudes!" Michelangelo announced, much to the others' surprise.

"What is it?" Leonardo asked.

"No time to explain now." Michelangelo replied, as he stood to his feet. "Just keep the grizzly busy."

"Suuure, no problem." Raphael muttered. "How do you propose we do that?!"

"Pet his fur, or something!" Michelangelo joked, as he rushed away from the group, sprinting back for the concession stands towards the other end of the lobby.

"Swell(!)" Raphael said in irritation, as the other Turtles stood to their feet. "We've got to dance with big and ugly here, while he goes and gets a snack?"

"Trust Michelangelo for now." Leonardo ordered. "Let's buy him the time he needs."

"Huh, trust Michelangelo, he says." Raphael sighed, looking towards Donatello. "Well, here goes nothing..."

Together, the three Turtles prepared to spring into action to buy Michelangelo the time he needed to put his plan into action. While Raphael was skeptical that _the party dude _of the group would be the one to concoct the plan that would save them from the evil Wolfman, while also defeating it, Donatello was more willing to put his faith into Michelangelo, for he was the first to act in an attempt to distract the Wolfman, as he took his bo and began to smack the wooden ninja staff over and over into the carpeted floor, causing a loud banging noise to emit in the immediate area.

"Here, boy! Here!" Donatello shouted, in an attempt to get the Wolfman's attention.

Donatello found that his plan was beginning to pay off, as the Wolfman turned his attention away from Leonardo and Raphael, and towards the epicenter of the sound that caused his wolf like ears to twitch. Seeing that Donatello was causing the commotion with his bo staff, the Wolfman raised his claws up towards Donatello, then with a snarl, the Wolfman began to stalk Donatello, who now began to walk backwards, still smacking his bo on the floor.

"That's it, ugly," Donatello said. "Keep coming..."

Leonardo and Raphael looked to each other, wondering what exactly Donatello was planning. But, they found they didn't have long to look at each other in wonder, as then Donatello called out to the pair.

"Now!" Donatello shouted to the pair. "Grab him!"

It was then that Leonardo and Raphael leaped into action themselves, as they rushed towards the Wolfman from behind. Taken by surprise, the Wolfman didn't realize it, until it was too late, that Leonardo and Raphael had each grabbed one of the Wolfman's large, furry arms. They held onto the Wolfman's arms tightly, and pulled them backwards, so that the Wolfman's arms were outstretched behind him, leaving him defenseless before Donatello, which is exactly what the purple masked Turtle wanted. Taking his bo, Donatello lifted the end that had been tapping against the floor, raised it up, then thrust it as hard as he could in a spearing motion into the Wolfman's belly. The strike was so hard, that the Wolfman let out a whimper, and seemed winded as his head hunched down towards the floor. Wasting no time to see if his blow was effective, Donatello then swiped the butt of his bo upwards, forcing it to smack into the Wolfman's jaw with a _crack _that sounded just as harsh as the blow Leonardo had delivered to the Wolfman earlier.

"Way to go, Donatello!" Raphael cheered with encouragement.

Donatello, now feeling empowered that his plan was working, prepared to deliver another strike to the Wolfman, with the intention of fully knocking out the creature. However, before he could, Donatello could only look on in surprise, to see that the Wolfman quickly recovered as he emitted a threatening snarl towards the Turtles. Then, before any one of the three Turtles could react, the Wolfman gathered all the strength he could muster, as he thrust his arms from behind his back, despite Raphael and Leonardo attempting to keep his arms back. Despite the weight of the two Turtles, the Wolfman brought his arms all the way around from behind his back, causing them to meet before his chest. This ultimately caused Leonardo and Raphael, who were both still each holding on to one of the Wolfman's arms, to collide with each other with a bone crunching slam, forcing the pair to drop to the floor in a stunned heap. With his arms free, the Wolfman turned his attention back towards Donatello, who, with his plan crumbling before his very eyes, suddenly became lost as to what to do. He took a few steps backwards to gain some distance between himself and the Wolfman, but the Wolfman began to stalk Donatello, hungry for retribution, and for the taste of Turtle flesh. In desperation, Donatello thrust the end of his bo towards the Wolfman's face in an attempt to smack the Wolfman in the fact once again, but this time, instead of landing a blow on the Wolfman, he simply found the end of his wooden staff being grabbed by the Wolfman's mouth.

"Eh-heh..." Donatello choked. "Easy now, fella-...ARRRGH!"

Powerless to resist the Wolfman, Donatello could only let out a cry as he found himself being lifted off the floor, as the Wolfman -with the end of Donatello's bo still his mouth- lifted his head upwards towards the ceiling. Now, with Donatello hanging off the end of his bo, and dangling helpless in the air, the Wolfman could see how helpless Donatello was. Snapping his head quickly to the right, the Wolfman relaxed his jaws, allowing the bo to fly out of his mouth...with Donatello along with it. Donatello flew through the air, stopping only when his shell collided with one of the large pillars that were scattered about the large lobby. With a grunt, Donatello fell to the ground belly first, too stunned to even move, let alone fight back. Along with Leonardo, and Raphael, hurt on the floor also, it seemed that all was lost for the Turtles.

This was something that Shredder noticed, as he watched the action unfolding before him, and he was ecstatic at how the fight was going his way. He let out a laugh of triumph, sensing that it wasn't long before the Wolfman would have his next meal and leave the Turtles to be nothing more than an unpleasant memory for Shredder. He then began to picture how easy his conquest of the planet Earth would become with the meddling Turtles out of the way forever, when suddenly, a sound from his belt took his attention. With a familiar beeping sound coming from his belt, Shredder reached down into his belt, and pulled out a purple audio-visual communicator of his own. Pressing the yellow button that was on the front of the communicator, Shredder looked at the small screen embedded in the communicator, which flickered on. It was then that Shredder could see the familiar pink, scowling face of Krang staring back at him.

"Well, Shredder," Krang began in a garble. "It has been some hours, and I haven't heard from you. What is going on up there?"

"You're just in time, Krang!" Shredder replied with excitement. "Your replicator has worked to perfection, and I have managed to turn Hollywood's classic Wolfman on the Turtles! Behold..."

Saying nothing else, Shredder turned his communicator away from his face, and held it up towards the lobby before him, so that Krang could see exactly what Shredder had been witnessing. At this point, the Wolfman was standing before Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, all of whom were lying on the ground, stunned and motionless from the Wolfman's attack. Looking at all three of the Turtles before him, the Wolfman once again raised his head towards the ceiling, and let out another howl of triumph, which Shredder viewed with excitement, partly for he knew the end was near, and also due to the fact that his own triumph was there for Krang to see in all of its full glory.

It was then that Shredder turned the communicator back to his face so that he could continue to converse with Krang. He noticed that the talking brain simply looked back through the screen at Shredder, unamused.

"_That_ is it?" Krang asked. "You've spent all this time up there watching the Turtles fight a _Wolfman_?"

"Why the disdain?" Shredder asked, puzzled. "The Turtles are on the ropes! The Wolfman is about to finish them. With the Turtles out of the way, nothing will stand in our way of global conquest."

"I thought we agreed you would use the replicator to weaken the superpowers of the Earth, so that we could then rise up and crush them. Instead, you're once again fixated on your games with those Turtles."

"It's imperative that they're destroyed!" Shredder argued, as he now became angered by Krang's apathetic attitude towards what was happening.

"I've told you before, they are but four Turtles who are meaningless to me, Shredder." Krang barked back. "Get to work on what I charged you with- and next time, replicate something that's far less B-movie, and little more A-list!"

Saying nothing more, Krang abruptly -and rather rudely- cut the connection between the Technodrome, and Shredder's communicator, causing the caped villain to let out a growl of anger towards his partner's disregard for the victory that was close at hand, as well as the poor manners which he had displayed. But then, he looked from his communicator, back towards the Wolfman, who was now beginning to stalk the three fallen Turtles, and immediately, he felt his spirits lift.

"Say what you will, Krang." Shredder announced, to nobody but himself. "But I shall be the one to deliver the results that are required. So long, Turtles! Today is the start of the rest of my life as _Shredder- Overlord of The Earth!... _It has a nice ring to it."

Shredder continued to watch, his anticipation to see the Turtles' end first hand rising with every second that it took the Wolfman to get into the mood to finish them off, once and for all. He was so eager, that he could barely contain his excitement. He wished to shout at the Wolfman to hurry up, and get on to seeing about their destruction. But, he realized that it would be best to stay quiet, and remain in the background, for he wasn't sure if the Wolfman would turn on him. But, it didn't matter. It was only a matter of time before the Turtles found themselves as the Wolfman's next meal... But then, those thoughts began to dissipate, as Shredder heard a familiar voice call out...

"_Cowabunga!"_

Suddenly, with that familiar hollering call, Shredder had realized that he had actually let his guard down. One Turtle hadn't fallen victim to the Wolfman, like all the others! Looking on, and mentally kicking himself for not having the Wolfman pay closer attention, Shredder watched as Michelangelo leaped from behind the concession counter, holding something in his right hand that Shredder couldn't quite identify from his position up at the other side of the room.

Shredder considered calling out to the Wolfman, despite not being on a safe level away from the Wolfman, but to his relief, he found that the Wolfman's attention had been taken with Michelangelo's call. Turning, the Wolfman noticed Michelangelo on the other side of the counter, and he could only snarl upon seeing another victim.

"Woah, caught your attention, huh?" Michelangelo asked, as the Wolfman glared towards him. "Let's dance, dude!"

With that, Michelangelo jumped from his position by the concession stand, over to his left, towards one of the walls. As he landed, Michelangelo began to bounce from side to side, and waving the object he held in his hand, out towards the Wolfman in an attempt to take the creature's attention away from the other Turtles. Eventually, Michelangelo began to notice that his bid to bait the Wolfman was beginning to work, for the hairy creature began to walk towards Michelangelo, his clawed hands extended, and his mouth open so that his sharp teeth were ready to strike just as quickly as his claws were.

With every step that the Wolfman took, Michelangelo noticed that the Wolfman's frame rose and lowered with the rate of his breaths, which were laboured. Whether the laboured breaths were from his own exertion, or from the anticipation of striking another Turtle down, Michelangelo wasn't sure. However, as the Wolfman continued to approached Michelangelo, who was beginning to find himself cornered against the wall, the fun loving Turtle found himself to be unintimidated by the larger creature, who was within reaching distance of him.

"Come on, dude; smells good, huh?" Michelangelo announced, referring to the object he held in his hand. "Got the munchies? Take it!"

With that, the Wolfman let out a loud roar, and with his jaws wide open, the Wolfman lunged forwards for Michelangelo, ready to grab the Turtle and take a fatal bite out of his shell. But, as the Wolfman lunged down towards Michelangelo, the Turtle leaped up into the air, where he jumped over the Wolfman's head, and as he was up in the air, Michelangelo used all his grace and agility to reposition himself in mid air, before he landed, sitting on the Wolfman's shoulders. The Wolfman, who now bore Michelangelo's weight, began to thrash about the floor in protest to Michelangelo being on his shoulders, and out of the way where he couldn't reach. Resembling a bucking bronco, Michelangelo found he had to grip the Wolfman's fur with his free hand, which was something that only caused the Wolfman's anger to intensify.

"Woooah! Tubuloso ride!" Michelangelo cried, as he struggled to stay seated on the Wolfman's shoulders. "Okay dude. You're hungry, so eat this!"

Quickly, Michelangelo made his move. With the object he held in his free hand, Michelangelo quickly lowered his arm down towards the Wolfman's open, slobbering mouth, then he loosened his grip on the object he held in his hand. The object, which was actually one of the cinema's hot dog, flew from his green palm, and into the fanged, slobbering mouth, carton and all. Feeling the hot dog land in his mouth, the Wolfman immediately closed his jaws down upon it, and felt the satisfying puncture of his fangs as they pierced the meat and buns of the hot dog. For a few moments, the Wolfman seemed to settle down underneath Michelangelo as he chewed upon the meaty morsel before he then swallowed it in one gulp.

But, it was then that Michelangelo's plan began to bare fruit. For, following a couple of seconds of great taste, the Wolfman began to feel a tingle on his tongue, and on the back of his throat. The tingle began to rise in intensity with every second, until, finally, the Wolfman found that his throat and tongue began to violently burn! Letting out a loud roar, the Wolfman began to thrash about the cinema lobby, this time considerably more violent than before, forcing Michelangelo to tighten his grip on the Wolfman. But, due to the amount of searing heat in his throat, the Wolfman jerked and stomped so hard that he quickly threw Michelangelo from his shoulders, forcing the orange masked Turtle to land in a heap on the carpet not too far away.

"Huh-huh, taste the pain of one of Michelangelo's own spicy specials, wolf-dude!" Michelangelo announced in triumph. "It bites back!"

Michelangelo rose to his feet, and watched as the Wolfman now gripped his throat as he continued to stomp about the lobby. No longer was he interested in the Turtles had been tussling with for the past amount of minutes. All he wished to do now was find a way to escape the pain that had enveloped his throat and tongue.

Eventually, from the constant thrashing and roaring, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael began to stir, then they finally rose to their feet in surprise to see that the Wolfman seemed to be in quite a considerable amount of pain. Due to being stunned rather violently, they hadn't witnessed what had happened. But, as their eyes rested upon Michelangelo, who stood off the side with his hands on his hips in a confident manner, the three Turtles knew he was the one responsible for the Wolfman's predicament.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo called, as the three Turtles rushed up to their brother. "What's going on?"

"Chill, amigos," Michelangelo replied. "Check it out- the Wolfman's break dancing!"

"How did you get him in such a state?" Donatello asked. "We could barely lay a blow on him."

"Ho-ho, it was no problem for yours truly." Michelangelo chuckled. "I just fed him a hot dog, with the works- including an entire bottle of hot sauce, and a whole jar of jalapenos!"

"Figures Michelangelo would use food as a weapon." Raphael noted. "Huh, I guess old Wolfie here has the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll say." Leonardo announced, as his eyes were now averted towards the head of the room. "Now, the next person to taste the bitterness of defeat is Shredder!"

The Turtles all turned, seeing that indeed, Shredder had stayed in his position at the top of the room, before the doors to the theater screen. With the Wolfman seemingly incapacitated, the Turtles now felt confident that they could fully turn their attention to their arch enemy, without fear of an attack from the monstrous Wolfman, who had up until now, stopped them from getting near Shredder. Quickly, the Turtles began to advance up the room towards Shredder, who now realized he was alone with the Turtles. But, despite that fact, Shredder was not afraid.

"You haven't defeated me yet, Turtles!" Shredder roared, as he shifted to a fighting stance.

"No, but the clock's about to strike midnight for you, Cinderella." Raphael retorted.

"Defeating you four in combat shall be simplicity itself," announced a confident Shredder. "Defend yourselves!"

Taking the invitation, the Turtles, with their weapons bared, rushed towards Shredder, who countered their charge by rushing back at them. As they all sprinted towards each other, ready to land the first strike, all five combatants suddenly stopped, as they heard a loud roar- louder than any that had been made previously. All stopping, the Shredder, as well as the Turtles, looked back to the other side of the lobby, to see that the Wolfman was continuing to suffer from the effects of the extremely spicy hot dog. So desperate it was to sooth its ailment, that the Wolfman finally had the urge to completely flee the scene, and as he noticed the main entrance, as the Wolfman continued to grip his throat, he made a dashing retreat for the cinema exit.

"Uh-oh," Michelangelo began. "He's heading for the exit."

"Come on, we can't allow him to come face to face with the people outside!" Leonardo cried.

With their mind taken away from Shredder, the Turtles turned and sprinted for the exit. Despite wishing to finish the Shredder once and for all, with a four on one fight there in the cinema lobby, all of the Turtles knew that the right thing to do was to ensure that the Wolfman wasn't able to turn his horror movie fury on the innocent people of New York City.

"You cowards!" Shredder called out, as the Turtles made their way for the cinema's exit. "Why don't you stand your ground and fight!"

"We'll be back for you, Shredder!" Donatello called back, as the Turtles took their leave.

"Count on it!" Raphael finished, just before the Turtles disappeared.

"I'll be waiting..." Shredder announced, as he heard the exit door of the cinema slam to an echoing close.

Now alone in the cinema, Shredder was able to take stock of the situation. Unbelievably, his fiendish scheme had backfired- when it was going so well, too! He was certainly glad that Krang hadn't been on his communicator to witness the turning tide of the battle. But, it was then that something that Krang had said during their conversation struck him- the offhand remark of finding something a little more A-list. Perhaps Krang had it right, and Shredder had it wrong. Instead of going after cliché horros like the Wolfman, or ghosts, perhaps it was time to go for something with a little more impact, and more of a killer instinct.

Quickly, Shredder looked at the playbill that listed all the movies that were currently showing at the cinema, but none seemed to fit exactly what he was looking for. He recalled a movie that had come out, and he was eager to find the character from that movie and bring him to life, to turn against the Turtles. He would need to move on from the cinema complex he was currently at, but before he could, he would need to rouse his fallen punks, Bebop and Rocksteady, who were still unconscious, underneath the chandelier.

"Come on, you fools!" Shredder cried, as he violently kicked the pair. "We've got work to do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Just as quickly as the Turtles had rushed into the cinema complex to do battle with The Shredder, they were now rushing back out of the exit to put an end to the spawn of Shredder's twisted, evil scheme. Kicking the door open, Leonardo led his fellow Turtles, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael back out into the open air to the cold of the evening on the New York streets. Because of the ghosts earlier, the street before the cinema was still deserted, and so the Turtles stopped in the middle of the road that stood in front of the cinema as they looked around for a trace of the Wolfman, who had rushed out of the building just before them. For a few, tense moments, the air was still and silent as the Turtles' eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Well, where'd he go?" Michelangelo asked, slightly perplexed that there seemed to be no apparent trail.

Like the rest of his brothers, Michelangelo expected to see a trail of desolation in the Wolfman's wake, such as tipped over cars, broken fire hydrants, and fallen lamp posts, among other things. But, the streets were as complete and unharmed as they were when the Turtles had first arrived in the area. For a brief second, there was some consideration that perhaps Shredder's weapon had suddenly failed, and that the Wolfman may have disappeared into thin air, considering that he was really nothing more than a movie character. But then, the Turtles heard a scream overcome the silence of the night.

"You wanna know where he's gone?" Raphael asked. "Just follow the noise, Michelangelo. Come on!"

The Turtles followed the sound of the woman's scream that they had heard. Fortunately for the Turtles, the scream was repeated, giving the Turtles a definite sound to follow. Quickly rushing, the four Turtles followed the sidewalk around the bend, where they stopped, slightly in shock to see that indeed, there was a small group of women huddled together on one side of the street, before a sporting good store. On the other side of the street, the Turtles looked, to see a destroyed fire hydrant. Hearing the audible gushing of water that streamed out of the fire hydrant, and absolutely drenched the road, the Turtles could see near the destroyed remains of the fire hydrant, that the Wolfman was on his hands and knees before a large puddle that had formed beside the remains of the fire hydrant. On his hands and knees, the Turtles could see that the Wolfman was lapping at the rapidly expanding body of water, much like a dog would do when drinking water from a water dish. The Turtles were more astounded, than alarmed, by the Wolfman's behaviour. Obviously the scream from the women had come from the Wolfman destroying the fire hydrant; fortunately, he didn't seem to have turned his savage fury on them.

"I guess Michelangelo's hot dog got to the Wolfman more than I figured." Donatello announced, as he cupped his chin with his finger and thumb.

"What do you expect, dude?" Michelangelo asked with a chuckle. "I gave him the works."

"We need to incapacitate him." Leonardo then stated to the other Turtles.

"Oh, sure!" Raphael responded. "How do you propose we do that, fearless leader?"

Leonardo said nothing in answer to Raphael's sarcastic question. Instead, Leonardo reached over his head and gripped the handles of his katanas, which he grabbed and pulled out of their sheaths on his back. Now holding them before him, Leonardo softly allowed the blades to clash together as he stared at the Wolfman intently.

"You want us to _fight _that thing again?" Donatello asked, somewhat shocked.

"We have no choice." Leonardo announced to the group. "We need to stop him; we can't allow him to run rampant around the city."

"Leonardo," Raphael began, "while I've never been one to question your IQ, now might be the time... He's not attacking anybody, and you just wanna go and make him angry? May I remind you what happened just a few minutes ago?"

"Um, I don't wanna fight him again." Michelangelo admitted, sheepishly.

During the discussion between himself, and the other three Turtles, Donatello had began to look around the street. As he did, and as Michelangelo made his feelings on another fight with the Wolfman clear, Donatello noticed an abandoned hot dog stand on the sidewalk, across the street from where the Wolfman was continuing to drink from the water puddle. Then, just as Leonardo was about to move, Donatello placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder, stopping him from sprinting across the street to the Wolfman.

"Michelangelo, you might not have to." Donatello announced, before he looked to Leonardo. "Look, Leonardo."

Leonardo followed Donatello's gaze, as he looked back to the hotdog stand. Leonardo looked at the abandoned hotdog stand, then he frowned before he looked back to Donatello.

"I'm not looking to feed him here." Leonardo stated.

"Maybe not, but think about it for a second." Donatello said. "He's a feral beast. What better way to get a beast to do what you want it to do than lure it with some meaty food. Come on!"

Donatello rushed away from the group, but within seconds, he was followed by his fellow three Turtles. Together, the four Turtles stood together around the abandoned hotdog stand.

"$2.00 a dog, huh?" Raphael echoed, looking at the price sign. "Glad you're buying, Donatello!"

"So like, what's the plan, bud?" Michelangelo asked.

As Michelangelo asked his question, Donatello lifted the lid on the hotdog stand, which was a large, metal cart. Underneath the metal lid, Donatello could see, and smell, the hot dogs that were boiling inside. Taking the tongs that were set aside on a shelf of the hotdog cart, Donatello reached in and picked up one of the meat franks with the tongs. Holding it, Donatello turned to the other Turtles, to discuss his plan.

"Here's what we'll do." Donatello began. "One of us will begin making a trail of hot dogs for the Wolfman to follow. Let's lead him, say to that alleyway over there. When he gets into the alley, and he's too busy munching away on these dogs, we'll knock him out. Quick, and effective; no need for a drawn out fight with him."

"That's not a bad idea." Leonardo announced, as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that still leaves us having to trade blows with him." Raphael said. "How do we know this is going to work?"

"It will work," Leonardo began, "because you're going to be the one to lead it to the alley, Raphael."

"Me?!" Raphael asked, shocked. "Why me?"

"Because you're not coming up with any better ideas, despite disputing all the others." Leonardo explained. "So, you get the important task of leading the Wolfman over to us, so we can incapacitate him."

"Remind me never to speak my mind again..." a dejected Raphael said.

Still, with no way of arguing against what Leonardo had said, Raphael decided to simply play the part he was given, so he walked over to the large, metal handles that were used to push the hotdog cart along the streets of New York. He gripped the metal handles, and prepared to lift, then push the hotdog cart across the street. But, before he could, Michelangelo stood beside him, taking his attention for a second. Saying nothing, Michelangelo then reached up to Raphael's head, and placed something on the top of Raphael's head.

"Hold up, dude; can't do this without doing it right." Michelangelo grinned. Then, he took a step back and announced, "there. Now you look the part!"

Together, Leonardo and Donatello looked towards Raphael, doing their best to stifle their laughter. Unfortunately, the best they could manage was filling their mouths with air, causing their cheeks to swell like balloons, as snorts of laughter left their lips. Looking at Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and even Michelangelo couldn't help but snicker at the image of Raphael pushing a hotdog cart, while wearing the traditional hotdog vendor's hat, which Michelangelo had placed 'lovingly' on his head. Raphael averted his gaze upward, but couldn't see the hat. Instead, he looked at his reflection in the metal cart, where he could only grimace upon seeing how he looked.

"Hilarious, Michelangelo(!)" Raphael muttered. "How about you leave the sarcasm to me?"

"I think maybe we should leave the hot dogs to you." Donatello said teasingly.

"Speaking of which, off you go." Leonardo then announced, as he walked behind Raphael and pushed him softly by the shoulders. "We can't afford to have him run off."

"Alright, alright!" Raphael said with a grimace.

Saying nothing else to his brothers, Raphael began to push the hotdog cart forwards, away from the sidewalk, and across the street towards the Wolfman, who was continuing to drink the from water being sprayed out of the broken fire hydrant. With trepidation, Raphael slowly wheeled the hot dog cart across the street, taking a moment to look to the other three Turtles, who quickly rushed towards the alleyway, where they quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Like his other Turtles, Raphael considered himself to be quite fearless, when he considered his past exploits fighting against Shredder, Krang and all the other would be tyrants. But, despite his fearlessness, this Wolfman had inspired a heightened sense of fear, not only within him, but to his other brothers- hence why the Turtles were going with an ambush strategy in the first place. Still, now fully across the street, it was time for Raphael to face his fear, as he stood only a few short feet away from the Wolfman. Raphael pushed the cart to a stop. As the cart stopped, its metal frame squeaked slightly, which caught the Wolfman's attention, which Raphael heard as the Wolfman grumbled towards Raphael with a glare in his eyes.

Raphael felt uneasy.

"Hey, hey- take it easy." Raphael said softly to the disturbed Wolfman. "You hungry?"

Being careful not to make any sudden moves, Raphael took the tongs and reached into the cart, only to reveal a juicy meat frank being clamped between the tongs, which served to catch the Wolfman's interest. The Wolfman stared at Raphael with curiosity for a moment, and continued to watch as Raphael threw the meat frank from the tongs, where it bounced and rolled onto the road. The Wolfman sniffed the air, smelling the meat frank, causing him to walk in a crouched position over to the frank, which he scooped up into his hairy palm, then immediately ate it. To the amazement of Raphael, the Wolfman did nothing afterward- he just looked towards Raphael, wondering if the Turtle had anymore. Immediately, Raphael took another frank from the cart and tossed it to the Wolfman in the same fashion he had before, and the Wolfman did exactly the same thing. Seeing that Donatello's plan was beginning to work, Raphael walked a few feet, and threw the next frank to the ground, which caused the Wolfman to stand fully upright, and walk for the frank, now essentially following Raphael, slowly but surely.

At the far end of the street, in the alleyway, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo peeked out from the darkness of the alleyway, where they watched in surprise to see that the Wolfman was following Raphael much like a trained dog would with its master.

"Raphael's doing great." Donatello whispered to the others. "He's got the Wolfman walking peacefully."

"Right." Leonardo agreed. "Then we'd better get ready. Michelangelo, is there anything here we can use to stun the Wolfman?"

"This garbage can." Michelangelo announced, poking his toes into the side of a metal, cylinder, stained garbage can.

"Okay." Leonardo replied. "You guys use your weapons, and I'll use the trash can. Hopefully, one of our blows will be enough to knock the beast out cold."

"What do we do then?" Michelangelo asked.

"Take him down to the sewers." Donatello suggested, before he looked to Leonardo. "What do you think?"

Leonardo nodded.

"We'll put him in one of the cages we have in one of the tunnels near the lair." Leonardo announced. "Maybe Master Splinter will have an idea what we can do then."

"What we need to do is get that device from Shredder." Donatello mused. "With it, maybe we can reverse its power..."

The two Turtles ceased their conversation, as they noticed that Raphael was quickly approaching the alleyway; they needed to be prepared to get the jump on the Wolfman to ensure that Donatello's plan would work. Once again, the Turtles slipped back into the shadows of the alley, leaving Raphael to continue the daunting task of leading the Wolfman to the alleyway.

Admittedly, Raphael was continuing to execute his part of the plan perfectly. With every few feet that he walked, Raphael would drop another meat frank on the ground, which the Wolfman would happily eat, before he would follow the cart and Raphael the next few feet to receive the next one. But, as well as Raphael was performing, under the pressure of being in the intimidating Wolfman's presence, something unexpected, and potentially threatening happened. After Raphael placed another meat frank on the ground, the Wolfman leaned forwards before he swiped the meat frank off the ground. But, as Raphael prepared to drag the hot dog cart back towards the alley for the next few feet, the Wolfman suddenly rose back to his full height earlier than he had been doing, thereby throwing off Raphael's timing. The Wolfman's large shoulder struck the bottom of the hot dog cart while he was in the process of standing back up. With his height, weight and momentum, the Wolfman's shoulder easily barged the hot dog cart, lifting it up off its wheels before it slammed on its side to the sidewalk; to Raphael's horror, he watched as the remainder of the meat franks all toppled out of the cooker they were in. Rolling along the ground, each meat frank fell through the gaps of a grated storm drain, which meant that the meat franks were lost faster than Raphael would have been able to react to stop them.

"Uh-oh..." Raphael announced meekly.

A familiar growl caused a tingling to course through Raphael- a tingle of fright, for he recognized the growl to be that of the Wolfman. Looking away from the storm drain where the meat franks had been lost, Raphael's eyes widened, with his lips trembling to see that the Wolfman now stood above him, angrily expecting another meat frank. Unfortunately for Raphael, there would not be another meat frank to give. The Wolfman growled again, now becoming completely impatient at Raphael's dallying. The Turtle, feeling somewhat helpless with the towering, terrifying Wolfman standing before him, and without anymore meat for monster did the only other thing he could think of. Reaching down, Raphael snatched up another morsel of food from the hot dog cart, that had been hanging on the cart by a hook.

"Erm... want a pretzel?" Raphael nervously asked, holding up the breaded treat to the Wolfman's face.

The Wolfman looked at the offering that Raphael was presenting. The creature's eyes narrowed slightly at the morsel, but due to being so hungry for meat, the Wolfman leaned forwards, to allow his nose to take in the smell of the pretzel. Sadly though, Raphael would find that his plan would be fruitless, for as the Wolfman sniffed the pretzel, he realized that the meaty aroma he expected to fill his nose, was actually the strong smell of salt and bread. With that, the Wolfman's snout curled to expose his teeth before he began to growl, to show his discontent with Raphael's offering. Then, with the swipe of his large, right arm, the Wolfman swatted the pretzel away from his face, thereby swatting the pretzel out of Raphael's hand. The force of the Wolfman's swipe sent Raphael tumbling to the ground, and with Raphael being the only thing in the Wolfman's line of sight, the creature roared once again as he prepared to turn his full fury on Raphael.

"Help!" Raphael screeched.

Raphael's cry only served to irritate the Wolfman further, who quickly reached down to grab Raphael, for his own wicked purposes. Raphael however, had other ideas as he quickly rolled backwards to avoid the Wolfman's grasp, finishing his escape by flipping acrobatically onto his feet. The Wolfman was annoyed at Raphael's swift evasion of his grasp, and so he became angrier, as well as more determined to take his fury out on Raphael. Seeing the Wolfman rushing for him, Raphael jumped to his right, to leap out of the Wolfman's path, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, Raphael saw the Wolfman rush for him, still. With nothing else for it, Raphael turned and began to make a hasty retreat to anywhere he could. The fact that his fellow Turtles were only a step in the other direction had been lost on Raphael, who was now sprinting for the only cover directly in his line of sight- a sporting goods store, that had been left vacant following the store's owner running for safety when the ghosts first arrived on the scene.

The door was fully open, which would allow Raphael a quick entrance into the store where he could find some cover from his pursuer, whose warm breath could be felt on the back of his neck. He had a formed a quick plan as he sprinted for the open door- rush through the door, and as he did, grab the door and slam it to a close before the Wolfman would be able to get inside the store with him. Rushing as quickly as his muscular legs would allow him, Raphael rushed through the threshold of the store, and as he did, his three fingered hand grabbed the edge of the door; continuing to run, Raphael slammed the door closed behind him. The door closed, but the force from Raphael slamming the door caused it to bounce open...where it collided with the Wolfman's face. The slam of the door frightened Raphael into turning around, despite running through the store, to see that the door had bounced back open and hit the Wolfman hard enough in his snout shaped face that he had been stunned. Now Raphael had a potential, if a completely unexpected weapon to fight back with. He rushed back towards the door, which had now come to a close. Gripping the doorknob, Raphael twisted the knob to release the bolt that kept the door fixed in place, then with as much strength as he could muster, Raphael swung the door open, allowing the door to once again slam into the already stunned Wolfman's face, forcing him to further enter his stunned stupor.

"Haha, we're open!" Raphael cried in victory.

By this time, the Wolfman was beginning to stumble about before the store, unable to collect himself together. It was then that Raphael -still behind the safety of the door, which he had closed once more- saw a figure move from the shadows of the dark street behind the Wolfman. His eyes widened, and he became more alert due to the figure's movement, due to the fact that his ordeal with the Wolfman had put him on edge. Fortunately for Raphael however, the green figure was one Raphael was familiar with- it was Donatello, who propelled himself off his wooden bo, now flying across the last few feet that separated him from the Wolfman. With a quick dropkick to the back of the Wolfman's head, Donatello forced the Wolfman to slam into the door one more time, then he immediately slid down the glass pane of the door's window, only to lie unconscious on the cold New York street. Donatello prodded the Wolfman with the end of his bo, to check if the Wolfman was actually unconscious; fortunately, for the Turtles' sake he was. So, with the threat of the Wolfman now fully neutralized, Donatello shoved the Wolfman out from the way of the front door to the store and opened it to meet Raphael.

"Are you alright?" Donatello asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah..." Raphael breathed, for once not ending his answer with a sarcastic quip. It was obvious how terrifying the chase had been for him!

Leonardo and Michelangelo quickly followed Donatello. Crowding behind him, so that they stood in the doorway as well, they were just as relieved as Donatello was that Raphael was unharmed, even if he had been scared witless. With Raphael being so sarcastic, it was unusual to see him subdued upon an initial encounter with him. But, Michelangelo decided to take full advantage of Raphael's witlessness.

"Ho-ho," Michelangelo chuckled. "Glad to see that you still have your funky hat, dude."

Raphael looked at Michelangelo with a blank expression, due to the chase. It was only for a split moment, though, then Raphael realized what Michelangelo was getting at. Quickly, the blank expression contorted into a frown. Quickly reaching up towards the top of his head with his right hand, Raphael snatched the paper hot dog vender's hat from the top of his head before he crumpled the paper object up in his palm, then threw it at Michelangelo's face.

"You guys couldn't cut it any closer, huh?" Raphael quipped as he finally to regain his wits. "Remind me to make sure never to start a pizza delivery service with you guys..."

"Why's that?" Michelangelo asked.

"All the pizzas would be late!" Replied a vexed Raphael.

"Okay, settle down." Leonardo announced as he tried to act as a peacemaker between the two Turtles. "At least the creature has been subdued. We need to get him into the sewers, and out of the way."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Donatello said, before pointing into the shop. "Look."

All the Turtles, including Raphael, followed Donatello's extended finger. Looking further into the store, the Turtles could see that in an open section of the shop floor was a large display. The store, which Raphael had only just now noticed to be a sporting goods store had a large table set out in the middle of the store, which was displaying deep sea fishing goods. Among the goods on display on the table were fishing rods, tackle boxes, many shiny lures that particularly took Michelangelo's attention, but finally, their eyes all rested on the object that Donatello was referring to- a large deep sea fisherman's net.

"Great idea, Donatello." Leonardo praised. "That net will be the perfect way to get him back to the sewers. We'll bind his wrists and ankles together, then trap him in the net. Come on."

Together, the Turtles walked over to the large net. It was large enough to catch many large fish in one go, so the net would be big enough for the Wolfman to fit into. Not only that, but it was so big, that it required both Leonardo and Donatello to successfully carry it off the shop display. As they grabbed the net, Michelangelo and Raphael retrieved some rope from an aisle in the store, after having the fortune to discover some. However, as they all met back up at the front, where the Wolfman was still unconscious, Leonardo and Donatello were less than amused to see that the ropes Michelangelo and Raphael were carrying were in fact, jump ropes.

"Well, you said grab some rope." Michelangelo said to his own defense, after Leonardo questioned the wisdom behind detaining a large beast with mere jump ropes.

"If he stays unconscious, then it'll do." Donatello reasoned.

"If he doesn't, at least he'll have something to play with in the net!" Raphael joked.

Together, the four Turtles set to work on getting the Wolfman in the net. It wasn't an easy job, to say the least; the easiest part of the job was actually tying the jump ropes around the Wolfman's wrists and ankles, so that his limbs were bound together. Donatello and Leonardo opened up the net. Holding it together, they placed it down before the Wolfman, so that it loomed over him, resembling a large, open mouth. With the pair holding the net open, Raphael and Michelangelo began the arduous task of pushing and rolling the Wolfman forwards, so that he could be rolled into the net.

"Urgh-, what did this guy eat while in the movie?" Michelangelo grunted.

"What Wolfmen usually eat." Raphael responded. "Everything!"

It was a slow process, but sure enough, Michelangelo and Raphael were finally able to roll the large beast into the net, thanks to their augmented strength from their mutation, many years ago. Leonardo and Donatello secured the net closed, and so the Turtles looked down at the Wolfman for a moment, thankful for the brief peace they had been given.

"When we tell people what we caught, we can say it was THIS big!" Michelangelo joked, as he held his arms out wide in the air.

"Yeah... somehow, I don't think creatures that were sucked out of a movie count." Raphael sighed.

Saying nothing more, the Turtles continued with their work. With a sewer cover in the middle of the street that they were on, that was still deserted, Raphael rushed over to the sewer. Taking one of his sai, and kneeling before the sewer cover, Raphael slipped the blade of his sai down into the crack between the sewer cover and street, jimmying it open. Raphael slipped his sai back into his belt, then he swiftly moved the sewer cover, allowing not only himself, but his fellow Turtles, and the Wolfman they had caught, easy access into the sewers. Slipping into the sewer, Raphael disappeared.

The other three Turtles, meanwhile, had each taken a part of the net on the other side of the street. With Leonardo at the front to pull, and with Donatello and Michelangelo at the rear to push, they set to work on dragging the Wolfman across the street to the open sewer, where Raphael was waiting for them.

"Don't you guys find it bizarro that there's nobody here?" Michelangelo asked. "Like, not even a cop, or anything."

"Everybody's probably fleeing...or should, if they have any sense." Donatello answered.

"The authorities are also dealing with those ghosts, too, no doubt." Leonardo seconded. "Shredder's really gone and done it this time!"

"There's no telling what he could throw at us with that weapon of his." Donatello said, with a tinge of foreboding in his voice.

"Yes." Leonardo agreed. "That's why we'll need to figure out how to stop him- as soon as we get the Wolfman into a secure area."

Leonardo stopped before the open manhole. He peered over the edge, to see that Raphael was a couple of feet beneath the surface, standing on the sewer's ladder, waiting for him. It was then, that the three Turtles above ground began to roll the Wolfman altogether, so that his limp and lifeless body rolled to the edge of the open sewer. From there, Leonardo took a hold of one end of the net, then he softly pushed the Wolfman's body, so that it slid sown into the sewer, only for the Wolfman's descent to be stopped, once Raphael had a good part of the Wolfman's frame across his shoulders. Slowly and carefully, Raphael began to descend the sewer's ladder, using only his feet to do it while Leonardo climbed down behind him, able to use only one hand to keep his end of the net stable, and assist Raphael with carrying the Wolfman down to the floor of the sewer. It was an awkward, painstakingly slow process, as well as a nerve wracking one, considering Raphael could suffer a perilous fall should he have slipped on the ladder. However, he safely reached the ground of the sewer, which he was thankful for.

"What a load he is." Raphael grunted, finally free of the burden.

Leonardo dropped from the ladder, into the trickling sewer water beside his brother. They were quickly joined by Donatello and Michelangelo, then the four once again resumed their effort at dragging the Wolfman, this time through the sewer. Thankful that the slippery surfaces of the wet sewer tunnels allowed the heavy Wolfman to be dragged somewhat easier, the Turtles were able to speed up their trek through the mass network of tunnels- although the effort they expended to continue to drag the Wolfman was no less greater. Even as strong as they were, their muscles bulged, and ached in protest of what they were trying do collectively, which only served to show how unbelievably large, and heavy the Wolfman was.

Eventually, through their combined strength and teamwork, the Turtles arrived before two large tunnel mouths, that had two wire fence doors to them. These were the two cages near their lair, that the Turtles had mentioned earlier. With no preference in particular, Leonardo, at the head of the group, led them towards the right hand cage. As he pulled the net at the front, and his three brothers pushed from the rear, the four Turtles slowly walked into the tunnel, where with a collective sigh, they allowed the Wolfman to rest in the dry tunnel. Together, the four of them walked out of the tunnel mouth, and Leonardo closed the wire fence door, then locked the cage so that it was secure. He gripped the wire fencing that comprised the door, and shook it slightly to reassure everyone, including himself, that it was locked up, and fully secure.

"There." Leonardo announced. "He's not getting out."

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." Michelangelo sighed. "That dude weighed a tonne!"

"There's no time to rest now, Michelangelo." Leonardo replied. "We still need to stop Shredder."

"I would love to figure out how Shredder and Krang were able to make a device that brought a movie character to life." Donatello announced to the group, after thinking quietly.

"Any ideas how?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not sure." Donatello replied. "I could do with sitting down with some of my science books, and try and figure it out that way. I do have some theories, but none I want to share unless I know for sure."

"I guess not even you can know everything." Raphael jabbed. "One thing I know, though, is that we need to get after ol' tin grin. He's probably still lurking around the city right now."

"Then let's get proactive." Leonardo said. "Raphael, Michelangelo- you two will come with me; we'll see if we can find Shredder, and break that toy of his. Donatello, why don't you head for your lab and see if you can figure any of this out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Donatello agreed. "Just one thing, though. If you happen to get a hold of that ray gun Shredder's carrying, try and bring it back, instead of totaling it. It could make reversing its effects a lot easier."

"I dunno," Raphael announced. "I dislike Shredder enough that I wanna see him cry when we break his favourite toy."

"We'll do our best, Donatello." Leonardo said, directing the statement towards Donatello.

"Alright." Donatello nodded. "I'll head to the lair. I'll see you guys later!"

With that, Donatello rushed away from the cells, heading for the Turtles' home. His footsteps, which splashed from the water he ran through, echoed into nothingness after he turned a corner in the tunnel and disappeared, leaving the other three Turtles together.

"Okay, Donatello's doing his part- so should we." Leonardo said. "We'll grab the Turtle van, and head back up to the city."

With that, the three Turtles headed for another tunnel, where they kept the Turtle Van, as well as their Turtle Blimp. With the threat of Shredder still ever present in New York City, the Turtles realized time was of the essence; the Turtle Van would allow them swift passage through the city, to allow them to track down the insidious villain quicker.

"Hey dudes," Michelangelo asked, as the three Turtles ran through the tunnels. "When we get up to the streets, can we stop for pizza? I'm starving."

Michelangelo was met with a resounding, echoing answer from both Leonardo, and Raphael.

"_NO!"_

"Bummer..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

The sewers of New York City were a network of countless, vast tunnels. Not only that, but the fact that people would seldom go into the sewers -barring for when they needed maintenance- meant that they were essentially uninhabited, aside from the mutants who lived down in the sewers in hiding. Because of this, it allowed the Turtles and their master, Splinter, to use a large expanse of the tunnels to create a large home, which they affectionately referred to as their lair. However, for that same reason, while the lair was a luxury in terms of its size and the amount of rooms they had, it could also sometimes be a hindrance if they needed to be somewhere in a hurry. This was something that had become all to apparent to Donatello, who was currently sprinting along a route of various twists and turns in the tunnels to get to his laboratory. While the makeshift prison cells the Turtles had were in the vicinity of their lair, it was also a considerable way away from various other areas of their lair- such as Donatello's laboratory. So, while Donatello ran through the tunnels that comprised their home, all he could hear during his run were his laboured breaths from running, as well as the splashes his swift, but heavy footsteps made in the water that trickled through the sewers' tunnels. Fortunately though, despite being turtles, the mutants found that they were able to move quicker on land than their regular counterparts!

Finally, after following a familiar route, Donatello found himself rushing through one last tunnel mouth which brought him into one of the larger, dryer tunnels. This tunnel, filled with various furnishings, including an old armchair, a worn television, as well as a couch that had seen better days, was the lair's living room. With nothing else on his mind, other than getting to his laboratory as soon as possible, Donatello rushed through the living room, where he passed a tunnel mouth to his right on his path to the southern side of the living room as he walked into another tunnel mouth, which eventually took him to his laboratory. Much like the Turtles' living room, Donatello's laboratory was one of the bigger tunnels in the sewer network, and was bone dry, with no kind of water or sewage penetrating the tunnel's walls. Because of the amount of electrical equipment, tools and books that Donatello possessed, this tunnel was the perfect place to have his laboratory, so that he could build the inventions vital to the Turtles' survival, as well as the inventions that were vital in the Turtles' war against Shredder- a fact that was etched in Donatello's mind as he now found himself standing before a large bookshelf. He needed to do some research, to see if he could figure out a way to create a device that would reverse the effect's of Shredder's latest weapon. If he couldn't do that, Donatello needed to do some research, at the very least, to learn how Shredder's device may have worked, for if his brothers could get Shredder's away from him, then Donatello may have a chance to adjust it to reverse its effects and return the Wolfman to the silver screen.

"Hm..." Donatello murmured, as he looked among the countless rows of books he owned. Eventually, though, his eyes finally rested on what he was looking for. "Ah-ha! Here we go. Molecular structure."

Donatello reached up for the book, wrapped his fingers around it, then slipped the book off the shelf, out of the confines where it had been sandwiched between more more books. The book was well worn- slightly water damaged on the cover, with some of the pages nicked and torn. Much like the majority of Donatello's books, the teenage scientist was only able to obtain the book by rummaging around dumpsters outside of various universities and laboratories in New York to find science books that were of no use to their respective facilities, for one reason or another. Donatello recalled, as he flicked through the pages, that he had actually found this one in a garbage can on a street corner one night. It was a curious item to find in a garbage can next to a restaurant, but Donatello didn't argue when he found it, and now he was finding himself glad that he wiped the spaghetti sauce from its cover and took it home.

Donatello's attention was thoroughly taken with the book, and the various passages inside so much that he backed away from the bookshelf and found himself walking towards his workbench, while his eyes were fixed on the text of the book. Over the years, Donatello had spent so much time in his laboratory, and was obsessional with having everything in his lab in its appropriate place that he was able to walk around the large room without ever needing to look where he was going. With the back of his legs pressing against the cold legs of a steel stool, as he had walked backwards, Donatello then slipped himself down so that he now sat on the tall bench. Resting his left elbow on his workbench, the Turtle continued to read one of the chapters of his book in silence. Every so often, Donatello would mumble to himself, reading a few passages out loud so that he was able to make sense of them in his mind. He would also mumble to himself time to time as he either theorized to himself that the passages he was reading were either helpful, or completely useless.

Molecular structure was certainly a complex subject- even to a mind as advanced as Donatello's. To be able to pull an image out of a cinema screen, and make it as real as he or his brothers were, defied about every law in science that he knew himself. It was testament in many ways, to how brilliant Krang was, that he was able to probably create such a device as casually as Donatello could put together a Game Boy. Donatello reflected on that thought, and realized how sad it was that Krang was obsessed with the domination of the planet Earth. If his vast scientific and technological know now could have been channeled into more peaceful matters, Donatello could only imagine the plights of the world that could have been solved. After those thoughts, Donatello then realized how important it was that he could learn and understand more about what came to Krang so easily, so that someday, Shredder and Krang could finally be defeated.

"_Donatello?"_

A familiar soft, and wise voice echoed through Donatello's laboratory, causing the Turtle to jump slightly. He looked up from his book, and then his eyes moved towards the tunnel mouth that acted as the doorway to his laboratory, where his father figure and mentor, Splinter stood. Shorter than the Turtles, Splinter, the mutant rat, stood in his trademark purple kimono, his weight supported by the thick, wooden walking stick that he grasped in his right hand.

"Master!" Donatello exclaimed, as he watched Splinter walk into the room. "Sorry, I didn't hear you approach."

"That is alright." Splinter replied. "I am surprised to see you back from your venture for the children's hospital so soon. Tell me, where are your brothers?"

It then occurred to Donatello that Splinter had no idea what had been occurring on the streets of New York City in the past few hours. With that, Donatello set his book down on his workbench, then he relayed the series of events that had happened to force Donatello into his laboratory. Master Splinter stood and listened to everything Donatello told him, quietly contemplating the situation. Then, when Donatello finished his explanation, Splinter stroked some of the fur at the bottom of his chin.

"This is most distressing." Splinter announced. "Such a weapon must be taken from Shredder's ownership. I have seen the kind of things you and your brothers sometimes watch on the television- if these horrors are brought to life, the world itself is in grave danger."

"You're not kidding." Donatello answered. "But this is such a complex device that Krang has cooked up. I've been reading my book for a while, and I'm still not sure if I know a way to reverse its effects!"

"You must have faith in yourself, Donatello." Splinter told his ward. "While the answer may not be clear to you now, it doesn't mean that an answer does not exist. You must simply find it."

"I know." Donatello replied. "I just wish I had more time. Every minute I use researching this is the minute Shredder could bring to lift something so destructive that we may have no chance stopping him."

"In that case, you must simply not allow Shredder that opportunity." Splinter remarked.

Donatello couldn't help but grimace slightly. He knew that everything that his master, Splinter said had meaning, and were words always worth remembering, for they would always bring an answer for a way to defeat Shredder. But this time, Donatello couldn't help but think that Splinter's last observation was simply stating the obvious. Perhaps that was the point- perhaps Splinter simply said that to motivate Donatello to find an answer, and be quick about it. Ultimately though, Donatello wasn't sure. Instead, he just silently nodded to Splinter, who now began to turn and head for the door.

"I shall contemplate this problem through meditation." Splinter said to Donatello. "However, should you need me for anything, do not hesitate to call me."

"I will, Master." Donatello replied. "Thank you."

"I have the utmost faith in you, my son." Splinter said as a parting gesture, then he left.

After Splinter had disappeared from view, Donatello picked his book back up from his workbench, then flicked the book back to the page he had last been reading. He read a few more sentences from the book, then he placed it back down on the workbench before he reached for his belt. Grabbing an object that bulged underneath the right side of his belt, Donatello slipped out his Turtle communicator. Sliding it open, Donatello switched it on, which caused it to beep as he attempted to call his brothers. He sat, looking at the screen of it, until Leonardo's face materialized through the static.

"Hey guys." Donatello called out. "How's it going?"

"We're topside now." Leonardo replied, as he sat in the rear portion of the van. "We're driving around, but we haven't found Shredder yet. Have you had any luck on your end?"

"Not yet." Donatello said with a look of disappointment. "This is some complex stuff. I'm not sure how long it's going to take for me to find answer to this problem."

"Then we'll just have to hold Shredder at bay long enough until you can find one." Leonardo announced. "Just keep trying to find an answer."

"The answer might lie in the blaster itself." Donatello noted. "If you can get it away from Shredder, I might be able to simply cross a wire in it to reverse its effects."

"_Easier said than done!" _Donatello heard Raphael call from the speaker of his turtle-com. Raphael was currently sitting at the front of the van, next to Michelangelo, who was at the wheel.

"It might be the only way." Donatello finally said, with a sigh to Leonardo. "I don't hold a degree in extraordinary sciences from Dimension X like Krang probably does. We're dealing with knowledge that far surpasses anything we know."

Leonardo nodded at Donatello's reasoning. It wasn't an unreasonable mindset, considering what the Turtles were facing. While Donatello knew most things about science and technology, there was no doubt a plethora of things that Krang knew that Donatello wouldn't have been able to even dream of.

"We'll do our best, Donatello." Leonardo answered. "Just keep doing your research .You never know- you might read something that gives you an idea of what to do. Keep in touch!"

Leonardo switched off his communicator, then slid it shut. When it locked with a click, Leonardo slipped his communicator back into his belt before he sat back in his seat and gave out a small sigh. He had hoped that perhaps Donatello would have found an answer, and that perhaps he was currently constructing something that would counter the effects of Shredder's device, but alas, Donatello could offer no such possibility- at least for the moment.

"No luck, huh?" Michelangelo asked, from his position at the steering wheel, at the front of the Turtle van.

"No." Leonardo replied sullenly. "No such luck."

"That's a drag, man." Michelangelo responded, though he lacked the disappointment in his voice that Leonardo did.

"Great. So, we get to keep driving around look for a caped creep who wears a cheese grater for a mask." Raphael sniped. "I can't think of anything better to do with my Halloween(!)"

"If we don't stop The Shredder, then there may not be another Halloween to go trick or treating on." Leonardo answered.

"So like, what's the plan?" Michelangelo asked.

"You guys keep looking out the windows up front," Leonardo began. "I'll keep checking the monitor equipment back here."

"Can do, dude!" Michelangelo replied in a chipper tone, as he attempted to keep Leonardo's spirits up.

Turning his attention away from Michelangelo and Raphael who were at the front of the van, Leonardo returned to his work at the back of the van.

After rebuilding Baxter Stockman's VW van, Donatello did more than just give the old VW van an external makeover to make it look like a van fit for Ninja Turtles. Outside of the Turtle décor that lined the exterior of the van, Donatello had lined the van with weapons, such as laser cannons on the roof of the van, and a spring launcher that would launch anyone from the rear portion of the van, up into the air through the roof that Donatello had remade to retract. Not only that, but Donatello had also turned the rear cabin of the van in a portable command station. Lined with scanners, radar, and a couple of televisions, the command station was a place for the Turtles to track the movements and activity of their enemies- something Leonardo was currently doing as he attempted to track down The Shredder.

Unfortunately for Leonardo, though, as he sat before the command station, looking at the various scanners and instruments, he found that there was no response of any kind coming from the instruments. Since first building the Turtle Van, Donatello had changed some of the scanners so that they could be better used to track Shredder and his henchmen as the instruments had been changed to track seismic activity and electrical disturbances. Both of these disturbances usually heralded Shredder's arrival, due to traveling from the Earth's core in a Technodrome transport module caused a seismic disturbance, and when Shredder did arrive on the Earth's surface, it usually came with some kind of large weapon being used that would give off a large discharge of energy. But, as Leonardo sat before all the various computers, he realized that Shredder was now probably traveling on foot and had yet to use the strange new device he wielded that caused The Wolfman to come to life. Leonardo let out a small sigh of irritation. Without the assistance of the Turtle Van's instruments, finding Shredder in New York City would literally be like finding a needle in a haystack- especially if Shredder was keeping a low profile.

A bleep emitted from Leonardo's belt once again, taking the Turtle's attention. It was Leonardo's Turtle-com, which he grabbed out of his belt with a ping of hope in his stomach; hope that Donatello had found an answer to counter Shredder's latest weapon. However, as he slide the Turtle-com open, Leonardo was surprised to see the face of the Turtles' friend, April, appear on the small screen inside the shell shaped communicator.

"April!" Leonardo exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"Leonardo, I have news for you." April announced. "Our news room has lit up with reports that a maniac in a purple cape is terrorizing a multiplex with a pair of monsters! Some here think it's a Halloween stunt, but you know who it really is..."

"Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady!" Leonardo cried. "Where's the multiplex?"

"It's the multiplex on the Upper West Side of the city." April answered.

"Thanks, April." Leonardo said graciously. "This is the news we were looking for. I'll talk to you later."

Leonardo closed his communicator and then slipped it back into his belt. His senses were now primed as he became more alert, due to the anticipation of a forthcoming confrontation with Shredder. He looked towards the front of the van.

"Did you get that, Michelangelo?" Leonardo asked.

"You got it, amigo." Michelangelo replied, as he began to turn the steering wheel, changing the Turtle Van's direction. "We're heading that way now."

"Huh, here's hoping Shredder's actually going to go and see a movie this time." Raphael announced sarcastically, as he sat back in the seat of his van.

"Be ready for anything." Leonardo called to the Turtles at the front of the van. "No doubt Shredder's going to use that device of his again."

"What are the odds he's going to pull out the cast of The Little Mermaid?" Raphael asked. "Because I could seriously do with a night off from this headache..."

Neither Leonardo, nor Michelangelo paid any mind to Raphael's latest witticism- instead, their faces were ones of intensity as Michelangelo pressed his foot down on the gas pedal of the Turtle van, causing it to accelerate. Shifting gears, Michelangelo hit the brakes then began to violently turn the wheel, causing the van to skid across the road, while doing a sharp U-turn at the same time. Cars all around the van also skidded to a halt in shock of the van's random and dangerous maneuver, with the drivers inside the cars honking their horns and waving their fists out of the car windows to show the Turtles they had disapproved of such a dangerous and reckless maneuver. It was necessary, though, for The Shredder's location was in the opposite direction from which the van had been headed.

Now on the other side of the road, the Turtle Van was accelerating across the city, making all speed for the multiplex where April had told Leonardo the place Shredder was located. As the van continue to drive across New York, the scenery around them was a blur of red and white lights, all before a dark blue backdrop of the night sky. Buildings were appearing, then disappearing from view in the blink of an eye, due to the speed that the van was traveling at. It was a surprise that their dangerous speeds hadn't caught the attention of any police officers around the city, but at the same time, the Turtles were thankful for that. They needed to get to the multiplex as fast as they possibly could. The last thing they needed was a convoy of police cars and police motorcycles chasing after them because they were breaking the speed limit. At the best of times, the Turtles were always looked at with a jaded view from most of the city's public, so no doubt if the police caught them speeding, they probably wouldn't be interested in the fact they were driving so dangerously because they were on their way to stop The Shredder.

The van skidded to a halt, as the Turtles found themselves just up the street from the multiplex. With smoke rising from the tyres of the van, due to the friction of the skidding tyres, the Turtle Van's doors, both at the front and the rear, opened up as the Turtles all jumped out of the van, ready for a fight. Withdrawing their weapons, the Turtles began to sprint the last few feet of the road that led to the large multiplex. The large building was fast approaching, due to the intensity of the Turtles sprint, causing Raphael and Michelangelo to hope that the fight wouldn't immediately start, for they may need a few moments to catch their breath! Leonardo, however, was too focused on his encounter with Shredder to worry about such things- besides which, his adherence to a more strict training regime made him considerably fitter than his two brothers. But, it was then something happened to stop the Turtles in their approach to the multiplex.

As the Turtles sprinted along the street, Raphael could have sworn he heard a dull sound- almost like a thud. He paid no mind to it, though, instead simply focusing to keeping up with Leonardo and Michelangelo. But, after a moment, the sound was replaced with a sound that cut through the air- a whistling sound. Raphael was about to make mention of the sounds to his brothers, but before he could, an object sparkled slightly in the night sky, before it then began to drop down towards the Turtles. It was then that the entire group noticed that something was dropping towards them, and they all stopped in their run, looking at the object, first with confusion, then with fright as they realized what it was.

"Take cover!" Leonardo cried.

Immediately following Leonardo's order, the whistle was replaced with the deafening, bass heavy sound of an explosion. The object, which was actually a grenade, had hit the ground just before the Turtles, then exploded, with a bright orange flash. When the grenade exploded, it released with it a large ball of fire, as well as a great force of energy that threw the Turtles violently into the air in all directions. One by one, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael fell to the New York street with a thud, while various other objects rained down from the sky and onto the ground around them. From piping hot pieces of shrapnel from the grenade, to chunks of concrete that had been ripped from the street thanks to the initial explosion, Leonardo then began to stir.

Rising his head off the ground, he began to look around, seeing that the immediate area of the blast now resembled a small war zone. A small wall of flame lined the street; car alarms were wailing from cars that were now either dented, or had been completely flipped onto their roofs due to the power from the blast. Street poles had been uprooted, store windows had been shattered, and large holes now lined the street thanks to the mayhem caused by the blast. People who had been in the immediate area at the time were now running in the opposite direction in panic. Those who may not have fled thanks to Shredder's entrance into the multiplex were now fleeing for their lives due to the grenade that had exploded. Curiously enough, the fleeing people had not noticed that three of the four Ninja Turtles were now scattered along the street. But then, perhaps they were too busy to worry about escaping the danger zone to worry about the mutants that were around them.

"Michelangelo...Raphael..." Leonardo groaned in a call. "Are you okay?"

"What the heck was that?" Raphael asked dizzily.

"Dudes, I wanna go home..." Michelangelo grimaced, while he lay on his back.

"We can't." Leonardo started, as he began to rise to his feet. "You know that had to be Shredder's doing. We've got to stop him from doing anymore damage."

"He's right, you know." Raphael said as he stood himself. "Come on, Michelangelo. You'll be okay."

Raphael looked down to Michelangelo, who lay on his back with his eyes closed. Michelangelo had been gritting his teeth, no doubt in reaction to the pain that the hard fall had provided him. Seeing the pain on Michelangelo's face, Raphael reached down towards Michelangelo's body with an outstretched hand. The youngest of the four Turtles seemingly sensed that Raphael was before him, as he opened his eyes as Raphael reached out towards him with an open hand. Michelangelo blinked for a moment, then he took Raphael's hand in his own and with their hands clasped together, Raphael grunted as he pulled Michelangelo up, helping the party dude to his feet. It was a warming display, and showed that the Turtles bond was more than simply four heroes who had a common goal of bringing peace to New York City. Their bond was brotherly love, and it did Leonardo some good to see that his younger brothers felt it.

Leonardo wasn't the only one to notice the brotherly bond, though for a laugh then cut through the night sky. It was a familiar twisted, wicked laugh. A deep laugh. A laugh that belonged to only one man.

"_How touching. But then again, such a sickening display of compassion is what makes you shell backs weak."_

"Show yourself, Shredder!" Leonardo roared in return.

"_Gladly..."_

Leonardo's eyes darted around the street, as he tried to spot Shredder before the insidious villain could do anything to him, or his two brothers. Raphael and Michelangelo also began to look about their immediate surroundings, but they saw nothing. Nothing, until four shadows were seen in the wall of fire, where in an impressive display, Shredder walked through the wall of fire that had separated the Turtles from the multiplex. Now standing on the other side of the wall of fire, Shredder stood, with a look of sheer hatred in his eyes, as Bebop and Rocksteady then also walked through the wall of fire, and stood either side of their leader. There was a fourth shadow that had been inside the flames with Shredder and the others, but the Turtles had no idea it could be. However, they would soon find out.

Large boots first emerged from the flames, pressing down on the New York City street with a heavy and meaningful thud. Carried by large legs, that were wrapped in the blue denim of what looked to be a well worn pair of jeans, the Turtles looked towards the figure as it continued to make its way out of the flames. A shiny black leather jacket concealed a white tank top, covering a broad upper body from the flames, and the other elements of the night, and wrapped around the same leather jacket was a large belt, lined with explosive shells that, mystically hadn't exploded during the walk through the fire. The Turtles began to feel a sense of familiarity about the fourth person with Shredder, but it wasn't until they saw the fourth person's face did they realize who it was. With a flat top head of hair that sat on a head that had a well chiseled, thick jaw, the Turtles looked on in awe as the figure looked back at them through a pair of black sunglasses.

The figure who accompanied Shredder and his henchmen was Arnold Schwarzenegger. However, considering the attire 'Arnold' was clad in, and given the fact he carried a large grenade launcher in his right hand, it hit the Turtles as to _who _exactly this actually was.

"_The Terminator..."_ Raphael said, almost breathless.

"So I see that modern cinema isn't lost on you three sewer dwellers." Shredder said, as he heard Raphael's comment. "In that case, you know what a destructive force The Terminator is, and unfortunately, without that annoying time traveler to hunt in the real world, he needs a new target- or should I say, targets."

"Since, like, when did you get time to watch The Terminator, bucket head?" Michelangelo asked angrily.

"Even super villains take a day off from time to time." Shredder answered with a shrug. "But enough talk. I think it's time to make a new movie- a movie that will be number one _with a bullet. _I think I'll call it _'The Turtle Terminator'_."

Then, with a broad movement of his arm, that caused his cape to fly triumphantly in the wind, Shredder looked towards The Terminator as he motioned towards the three Turtles with his arm, in a swooping motion.

"Terminator, destroy them!"

The Terminator, heeding Shredder's words, had looked towards the caped villain. Then, as he noticed Shredder's arm had been thrust towards the Turtles in a gesture, The Terminator's head slowly turned from Shredder, before his gaze then fell upon the three Turtles standing before him. Together, the three Turtles took a slight step back as the cold visage of The Terminator, who looked towards them, with his eyesight still hidden behind his sunglasses. With an expressionless face, The Terminator was as cold and as frightening in real life as he had been in the movie. As The Terminator looked towards the Turtles, he made his intentions well known.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

The Turtles had seen the movie before. They knew that The Terminator's famous phrase meant that The Terminator wasn't preparing to leave the area quietly. In fact, the reason he said it was because The Terminator planned to never see the Turtles again... or rather, he planned for the Turtles to never see anything again.

"What do we do?" Raphael gulped, upon the realization. "I, er... I didn't count on having to fight Arnold Schwarzengger's homicidal movie character."

Leonardo looked towards The Terminator, and for a moment there was a look of fear on his face- as intense as his brothers' looks of fear in fact. But then, as he realized what could happen if he gave himself up to the fear that was currently surging through his mind, the look on his face intensified to a look of anger and determination. He knew there was only one thing that the Turtles needed to do, and cowering before this fearsome new foe was not one of them.

"We do what we came here to do." Leonardo announced. "Terminator or not, Shredder must be stopped."

"I was afraid you were going to say that..." Raphael muttered.

"Come now, Turtles!" Shredder suddenly called from The Terminator's side. "Aren't you at least going to make this sporting?"

"Gladly!" Leonardo called back. "Let's go, guys!"

"_Turtle power!"_

With that, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo darted from their huddled position in the middle of the street as they sprinted for the group standing before them. Immediately, Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop stepped onto the sidewalk, as if metaphorically stepping to the sidelines so that the fight was between the Turtles and The Terminator.

The Terminator stood up tall as the Turtles approached him. For a few moments, he was completely motionless, with the only movement being from his hair and his leather jacket which were being blown slightly by the wind. But then, as the Turtles approached, The Terminator made his move. Placing his grenade launcher back on his back, The Terminator outstretched his arms out to his sides and allowed his fingers to be open, as if preparing to receive the Turtles...and receive he did as the Turtles made contact with him. Together, all three of the Turtles collided with The Terminator in an attempt to try and tackle to cyborg to the ground. Standing side by side, almost making a chain, the Turtles buried their shoulders into The Terminator's chiseled abdomen. But, as they grunted and attempted to push forwards, they found as if they were simply pushing against a brick wall. Though The Terminator kept a cold, hard face underneath his sunglasses, the cyborg couldn't help but find the much smaller Turtles futile attempt an amusing one. Then, deciding the novelty had waned on him, The Terminator slipped his arms down inbetween his own body and the three Turtles, where, with one thrust of his arms, he sent the Turtles flying away from him, where their shells collided with concrete street some feet away.

"Smooth move, dudes..." Michelangelo groaned, as he spun on the street from the impact of his landing.

Groaning, the Turtles sat up, their ears filled with the echoing laughs that came from Shredder, as he watched with amusement on the sidelines. Now half risen, the Turtles look to The Terminator, and once again, their very souls were gripped with shock and morbid anticipation as they saw the giant cyborg reach over his shoulder, once again retrieving his grenade launcher. Now cradling the weapon in both of his hands, The Terminator looked towards the Turtles with murderous intent as the barrel of the grenade launcher was pointed in their direction. A click of a trigger, and a whistle of a projectile soon followed...

"Scatter!" Leonardo cried to his brothers.

Quickly, the Turtles leaped to their feet and immediately sprinted in different directions- Leonardo rushing to his right, on the opposite side of the street that Shredder was located at, while Michelangelo rushed to an alleyway to his left for some cover. This left Raphael, who had no choice but to sprint forwards to avoid the grenade that had been propelled towards them. Ducking, Raphael performed a quick forward roll along the road to avoid the grenade, which flew above him, only to crash into a car some distance up the road.

While the sarcastic, witty Turtle was at this point without an amusing quip, and thoroughly gripped and encased with fear at the very presence of his new enemy, he found himself nonetheless sprinting for The Terminator, ready to attack. Taking his sai from his belt, Raphael gripped them in such a way that the prongs all pointed out from between the gaps in his fingers. Once he was within striking distance, Raphael lashed out with his right arm, allowing the prongs of his sai to attempt to strike with The Terminator's abdomen. The Terminator took a step back, causing Raphael to growl with irritation, as he stepped forward, following The Terminator's path as he attempted the same thing with his left, but it was no use- The Terminator took another step backwards so that Raphael's attempted blow was easily dodged.

No longer thinking, but merely running on his ninja's instinct, Raphael attempted the blow again, only this time with both of his sai at the same time, in an attempt to catch The Terminator off guard. Instead though, Raphael himself was caught off guard as he felt a great impact collide against his chin. In the split second it took for Raphael to try his attack again, The Terminator had swung the barrel of his grenade launcher upwards, allowing the steel to slam into the butt of Raphael's jaw, with such force that Raphael crashed on his shell before The Terminator. Now, The Terminator loomed over Raphael, who noticed that the muzzle of the grenade launcher was pointed right between his eyes, which Raphael closed, preparing for the worst...

But then, in a move that not even The Terminator, with his sophisticated computer brain, could account for, he and all the others on the street heard a call echo through the air above them.

"_Cowabunga!"_

Taking his attention away from Raphael for a moment, The Terminator stepped to his left, then looked upwards, seeing that another one of the Turtles was dropping through the sky towards him. It was Michelangelo, who, during the small skirmish between Raphael and The Terminator, had climbed up a ladder and ended up on the rooftops above the street. Seeing Raphael in a perilous situation, Michelangelo, with his nunchuks withdrawn, was now dropping through the air in attempt to save his brother from certain doom. Still silent, The Terminator attempted to strike at Michelangelo as he threw a fist up into the air, in attempt to uppercut Michelangelo out of the air so that he would collide harmlessly with the ground. His attempted fist had failed though, for his Michelangelo by a good few inches, and the orange masked Turtle found himself landing on The Terminator's shoulders. Immediately, finding himself riding The Terminator much like a child would their father's shoulders, Michelangelo quickly began to strike, allowing the wooden ends of his nunchuks to slam repeatedly into The Terminator's head in an attempt to disorientate him. It seemed to work, too, as The Terminator began to stumble around helpless, to the extent he dropped his grenade launcher to the ground.

Shredder watched on, now unamused, as Michelangelo began to make a mockery of the deadly cyborg he had plucked out of the silver screen.

"Ridiculous!" Shredder hissed. "Must I be forced to do everything myself?!"

Saying nothing more, Shredder reached from behind his cape, and pulled out his own laser blaster. Quickly, he raised the blaster into the air and fired off a shot of red laser energy, which zipped through the air, where it collided with the back of Michelangelo's shell. The force of the blast was such that Michelangelo was sent flying off The Terminator's, and Michelangelo dropped through the air, finally coming to a stop before a store on the other side of the street, after bouncing and skidding along the road with a now burnt and smoking shell.

"Now, Terminator!" Shredder screamed. "While they are weak- go for the kill!"

From his position along the street, Leonardo watched on, horrified by the sight. His brothers had been easily bested by The Terminator and Shredder in their initial fight with them, both for different reasons- Raphael had been too aggressive, and Michelangelo, too careless. Now Leonardo, who had been observing the fight from a position towards the background, realized he was perhaps the only Turtle standing between his brothers and certain death.

With a tight grip of his katanas, Leonardo rushed from his position in the shadows, now sprinting for The Terminator, who had walked over to pick up his grenade launcher- the exact opposite of what Leonardo wanted out of the situation. Swiftly, Leonardo jumped through the air, clearing the distance where he was, to where The Terminator had reached for his grenade launcher. Landing in between The Terminator, and The Terminator's prized weapon, Leonardo quickly lashed out with a kick to the Terminator's chest. Putting all the power into the kick from his hips that he could, Leonardo found that the leverage he attained from putting his hips into the kick was enough to cause The Terminator to step backwards, even if only very slightly. Before The Terminator could react, Leonardo leaped into the air. Then, spinning after he reached all the height he could achieve from the jump, Leonardo lashed out with his right leg, allowing his shin to collide with the side of The Terminator's head in a heavy spinning roundhouse kick; the force of which was hard enough that The Terminator's head was knocked to the side, and his sunglasses flew from his face.

Without the cover of his sunglasses to hide his eyes, The Terminator looked towards Leonardo, who now landed on the street in front of The Terminator. The two locked eyes with one another, and Leonardo felt a sense of trepidation as he noticed the red pupils of The Terminator's eyes. However, Leonardo had no time to dwell on it, for The Terminator reached out with his palms to grab Leonardo, but the Turtle began to jump backwards to avoid his enemy's grasp. As he continued to leap backwards, he noticed that The Terminator followed, seemingly forgetting to pick up his grenade launcher and paying no mind to Raphael or Michelangelo, who were still recovering. With some luck, Leonardo though, he might be able to distract the cyborg long enough to allow his brothers to regroup.

Or at least, Leonardo would have, had a revving engine not suddenly taken his attention. Stopping in mid leap, Leonardo looks over his shoulder, his eyes widening to see a familiar light blue van coming a halt only a few feet up the road. The van's driver, whom he could see through the windshield was a familiar face- one that Leonardo at that point didn't want anywhere him, given what was going on. However, April O'Neil had always been undeterred in the face of danger if she meant it could get a story for the Channel 6 evening news. This evening proved to be no different, as she leaped out of the van with her handheld camera, failing as of yet to actually spot The Terminator who was walking up the street, who Leonardo now had taken his attention away from.

"April, what are you doing here?!" Leonardo screamed. "Get back, it's too dangerous!"

"Leonardo, I-..."

April had began to share her reasoning for being in such a potentially dangerous area, but it was then, the sharp snap of a fired bullet echoing through the night air, causing her to stop in mid speech and instead leap for the cover of her van. As she crouched behind the open van's door, almost as soon as the sound of bullet fire cut through the air, a bone chilling cry followed, and April's blood ran cold as she realized who the cry belonged to. Rising up from her crouched position, April looked through the van door's window to see that Leonardo had now fallen to the ground, his katanas free from his hands, as he now gripped his upper right bicep.

Leonardo had been shot.

Immediately, April dropped her hand held then rushed from behind the cover of the van's door. Quickly, she slid to the ground beside Leonardo and clutched his head in her hands as the Turtle lay prone on the road. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his teeth biting his lips as he attempted to fight the tremendous pain now coursing through his body that emanated from his right arm.

"Leonardo!" April cried. "Speak to me..."

Movement then took her attention away from Leonardo, who she held in her arms. Until now, she had been completely taken with her friend, who was now seriously injured and she looked up, in great shock, to see The Terminator, standing over her, the smoking barrel of his handgun pointed down towards her head.

"Get up." The Terminator announced, with a cold, thick Austrian accent.

April blinked at The Terminator, her jaw slack from shock and fear that scenario had brought her. But, despite her fear, and against her will, she complied. Slowly, she set Leonardo's head and shoulders down onto the road, then slowly she rose to her feet, her hands held up in the air to show she wasn't about to try something that was going to get her shot. It was at this point, she noticed Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop striding up the street towards them. Once they were mere feet behind The Terminator, Shredder led his henchmen to a stop, and Shredder placed his hands on his hips in a powerful stance of triumph.

"Excellent work, Terminator." Shredder announced. "A Turtle, _and _April O'Neil."

Shredder the turned his attention to April, who stood completely still.

"It's your lucky day, Miss O'Neil," Shredder continued. "I have just the thing for you to air on the prime time news- Leonardo, gunned down in cold blood. Terminator, you may fire when ready..."

"_Nooooo!"_

Pleading cries filled the cold night air, and Shredder turned around to see what the commotion was. Now fully turned, the caped villain looked on, and was surprised to see Raphael and Michelangelo now standing not too far away from the group. When Shredder had left the pair, they were still recovering from the knocks and shots they themselves had suffered, but now they were once again standing and no doubt ready to fight to save their brother and their best friend, if they had to.

But, as Shredder looked at them, and saw that they were bruised, burned and hunched over from pain and exhaustion, an idea hit him.

"Well," Shredder began as he addressed the pair. "I'm surprised you two managed to even walk after what you've been through. You've come along to see your brother be terminated, eh?"

"Leave him alone, Shredder." Raphael announced, almost pleading. "Don't hurt him...either of them."

"Very well." Shredder announced. "I won't."

This announcement shocked everyone- including Rocksteady and Bebop who were stood behind Shredder. They were stood, anxiously poised to see The Terminator deliver a fatal shot to the helpless Turtle who lay on the ground before them. But, as they heard from their boss' mouth that neither Leonardo, nor April would be harmed, they were not only surprised, but bitterly disappointed. They were quick to voice their disapproval as Rocksteady lurched forward to protest Shredder's decision. But, so rife with grief was he from that announcement, he tripped over his own foot and accidentally collided with Shredder's back. The pair stumbled for a moment, and after Shredder looked towards Rocksteady with anger, Rocksteady then decided to talk.

"Hey boss." Rocksteady whined. "I thought you was gonna ice this Turtle."

"Shut up, you fool!" Shredder cried, as he smacked Rocksteady in the snout. "I was getting to that!"

Shredder turned his attention away from Rocksteady, then looked back over to Raphael and Michelangelo, who dared not move, with Leonardo being so close to The Terminator's gun.

"Now, as I was going to say- _before I was so rudely interrupted!" _Shredder began. "I won't hurt them- for now. I notice that the other Turtle isn't with you. If you wish to save the reporter, and Leonardo, then you will meet us at the dockside scrapyard before sunrise tomorrow. I want all three of you there, ready to surrender yourselves to me- Hamato Yoshi, too."

"What?" Michelangelo announced, unable to believe what he heard. "No way, dude!"

"Ah, you will." Shredder announced. "If you wish to keep these two alive. The dockside scrapyard, before sunrise- non negotiable. Everybody, into the van."

At this point, Shredder had taken out his own laser blaster once again, and trained it towards Michelangelo and Raphael, to ensure that they didn't move. As they continued to stand motionless, The Terminator grabbed both Leonardo and April, and threw them into the back of the news van. He stepped inside the van himself, then closed the rear doors. Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady jumped into the front seats of the van, and were finally followed by Shredder himself. As he closed the passenger side door of the van, Shredder leaned out of the open window, his laser blaster trained on the two Turtles as Bebop started the van's engine.

"Remember, you have until sunrise, which only gives you a few hours. I'd be quick if I were you. Until then, shell backs!"

Then, with the roar of the van's engine, and a screech of tyres, the Channel 6 news van sped away from the Turtles, disappearing into the heart of New York City. After a moment, Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other, sadness and defeat in their eyes.

"What do we do now?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't know." Raphael replied. "We should get back to the lair. Master Splinter will know what to do."

With that, the two Turtles turned and prepared to make their way back to the Turtle Van, to report to their master, and Donatello as to what had happened. After taking a few steps though, Raphael's attention was taken to something that his foot kicked against on the ground. It was something with some weight behind it, otherwise Raphael wouldn't have even paid it any attention. He stopped, then looked down to the ground to see a familiar item lying in the road. He crouched down, then picked it up in his hands, as Michelangelo became curious as to what was on the ground.

"What is it, dude?" Michelangelo asked.

"This," Raphael began, a smile creeping onto his face, "is Shredder's dohickey that he used to zap The Terminator out of the movie screen!"

"No fooling?!" Michelangelo replied with surprise. "How did it get there?"

"Shredder must have dropped it when that putz, Rocksteady knocked into him." Raphael assumed. Then, with his smile growing even brighter, as renewed hope washed over him, he said, "come on, Michelangelo. Let's get back to the lair. Shredder hasn't got us licked just yet!"


End file.
